How Quickly Things Change
by x23453
Summary: Edward hasn't been home to Forks in five years. He returns home to find that his best friend Emmett's little sister Bella isn't so little anymore. They both soon discover how quickly things can change in one night. Just so you know: NO Pregnant Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Ages: Edward: 24 Emmett: 24 Rose: 23 Alice: 17 Jasper: 18 Bella: 17**

Chapter 1

Edward POV

Five years. I hadn't been home to Forks in five years. I just finished medical school and would jump at the opportunity for a job. So when Dad called me up offering to help me get the job as a pediatrician in Forks, I didn't even think about refusing.

I wasn't supposed to come home until tomorrow, but I wanted to catch up with my best friend, Emmett Swan. I didn't dare to go home to my parents house until later tonight; Alice and her boyfriend Jasper Hale (Emmett's fiancée Rosalie's little brother) were going to prom so I'm sure she had the house in an uproar with clothes flying and pictures being taken.

Emmett and I were sitting on the couch in his Dad's house watching TV when I heard someone move around upstairs. I turned to Emmett: "Is somebody here?"

Emmett sighed. "Yeah. Bella."

I smiled. "Little Bella. I haven't seen her since she was twelve. I'm going to say hello." I got up and headed towards the stairs.

Emmett gave me a weary expression. "I would be careful. She's upset about something. I tried talking to her, but she won't tell me what's wrong. And Dad's working tonight so he can't talk to her." He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Bella was always like a little sister to me. I didn't want her to be upset. "Um well, I'll go talk to her."

Emmett laughed, "Suit yourself."

I made my way up the stairs and turned down the hall towards Bella's room. When I got to her door, I pressed my ear against the wood. I heard her crying to herself quietly. Oh God! She was crying; this must be bad.

Cautiously, I opened the door. She was laying on the bed with her back towards me. She was yet to acknowledge my presence so I spoke up quietly, "Bella?"

She sniffled before answering. She must have not recognized my voice immediately. She turned over speaking: "Who are-Edward?" She stopped her initial question realizing who I was once she saw my face.

She acknowledged me, but I couldn't answer her. Not yet. This girl. This women was not the Bella I knew. My Bella was a little girl who hadn't even gone through puberty. Who was skinny as a rail with braces on her teeth.

But the Bella in front of me. She had long wavy brown hair that fell down her back. The same big beautiful expressive brown eyes she always had except now they were framed by thick black lashes. Plump soft pink lips. Her trademark rosy cheeks. And soft curves giving her a perfect feminine shape. _God Edward! What's wrong with you? She's basically your sister!_

I finally managed to speak. "Hey Bella."

She murmured 'hey Edward' before collapsing back on her bed continuing to cry. I slowly approached the bed sitting down on the edge. "What's wrong Bella?"

She let a sob rip through her chest. "Nothing. You would just think it's stupid."

I needed to comfort her so I did the only thing I could think of. I wrapped my arms around her hugging her to me. "I promise whatever it is I won't think it's stupid. Just tell Eddie what's wrong." She laughed a little as I referenced her childhood nickname for me. I usually hated the name but if it would make her smile I would let her call me Eddie all she wanted.

She took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. "Well, tonight's prom. And I don't even like to dance. But, it is my senior prom so I kind of wanted to go. But, I don't have a date so I'm stuck at home like the freak that I am." She tried to pull away from me and bury her face in the pillow, but I pulled her back to me ignoring how soft she felt in my arms.

"Why don't you have a date? I mean I haven't seen you since you were twelve, but Bella you've grown up to be beautiful." _Oh so Beautiful…_

She blushed. "I'm not beautiful. And I don't have a date because no one asked me." She started to cry again. No one asked her? That didn't seem possible.

I held onto her. "Shh Bella. It's okay." I soothed her for a few more moments before speaking. "Bella you absolutely _are_ beautiful. And the guys at your school must be idiots not to ask you."

She blushed and smiled. "Thank you." She seemed a little better. But she was still sad. I had to think of something…

Bella settled herself leaning against the headboard of her bed. I sat next to her until I thought of an idea. "Um Bella. How long until the prom starts?"

She gave me a confused look but answered anyway. "Two hours I think. Why?"

I smiled. "_I _could take you to prom if you want. I mean if you had a dress. And I would have to have a tux. But I think we could pull it off."

She smiled and kissed my cheek before pushing me out of the room. "Thank you Edward. I'll be ready at eight."

I hurried out of the room and went to talk to Emmett. I found him in the same place that I left him. I sat down next to him gaining his attention. "Hey Em. Do you happen to have a tux that I could borrow?"

He looked at me like I had three heads. "Why do you need a tux?"

I sighed running my hand through my hair. "Bella was upset because she wanted to go prom, but she didn't have a date so I offered to take her."

Emmett sighed. "Oh. Thanks Edward. You're a good guy to do that for her."

I smiled a little to widely. "I don't mind. I haven't seen her in so long; it'll give us a chance to catch up." _Not to mention that she has blossomed into a Greek Goddess._ God, I needed to keep thoughts like that out of my head. She's grown up, but she's still seven years younger than me.

Emmett headed up the stairs. "Come on Edward. I still have the tux I wore to some dinner Rose made me go to for her Dad's company."

An hour and a half later, I was dressed in Emmett's tux which surprisingly fit despite the difference in our sizes. I even had time to run to the florist and get her a white rose corsage. So I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Bella.

A few moments later, Bella appeared at the top of the stairs, and I felt like all the air had left my lungs. She was gorgeous. She was dressed in a long flowing red dress with small cap sleeves and an open neck line. Her mahogany hair fell in soft curls down her back. Her brown eyes were accented perfectly with dark eye shadow, and her soft lips were painted a soft red making them seem oh so kissable. _Oh God, I'm in trouble._

She smiled at me as she walked down the stairs tripping into Emmett when she reached the last step. I chuckled; she may be older, but she was still clumsy Bella.

"You look amazing."

She blushed. "Thanks. You clean up pretty nice yourself." I smiled and slipped the corsage on her wrist.

Emmett spoke to Bella. "You look beautiful Bells." He kissed her cheek and walked up the stairs.

I allowed Bella to slip her arm around mine as I walked her to the car. Once we were on our way, I apologized for the accommodations. "Um I'm sorry we have to take the Volvo, but I didn't have time to get a limo."

She looked at me with a gleam in her eyes. "It's okay Edward. This is perfect."

Finally, we reached the Forks High Gymnasium where they were holding the prom. Bella and I posed for a picture after I bought the tickets. We were headed to find a table when I was assaulted by a blur of black hair and white skin.

Once I finally pealed Alice off of me, she was still squealing. "Edward! What are you doing here, _at prom_?" She bounced up and down until Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

I smiled and put my arm around Bella's waist. "I'm Bella's date."

Alice beamed. "Well thank God, you brought her. I thought she was going to insist on locking herself in her room all night." I chuckled, and Bella glared at Alice.

Bella and I went off with Alice and Jasper to find a table. They went off to dance, but Bella didn't like to dance so we set down at the table and started to talk.

We talked about everything. She told me about her senior year. I also learned that she planned to go to college nearby. I told her about med school at Dartmouth and my new job. We talked about old times. We talked about hobbies. I told her about some of my latest compositions for the piano. And she talked about books. Bella _loved_ to read. She read everything. But her favorites were the classics. Of course, someone as beautiful and elegant as Bella would love the classics.

Later in the night, I looked at my watch. There were only thirty minutes left, and she hadn't danced at all. So I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

She looked at me with a panicked expression. "Edward. I can't dance."

I smiled and rubbed gentle circles on her hand. "Relax Bella. It's a slow song just let me lead."

She smiled a little and nodded her head. As the music flowed around us, I pulled her softly to me so that she was flush against my body. Uhh, she would be the death of me; she felt so soft and delicate against me. I relished in the way that she felt so perfect in my arms. As she laid her head against my chest, I dared to inhale. _Strawberries._

This was all so amazing and perfect that I decided to quit worrying and just do what felt right.

Bella POV

_What is wrong with me?_ He was always like my older brother. Of course, I knew he was handsome; you would have to be blind not to know that. But still growing up he was like family. Why now did I feel so wonderful with his arms wrapped around me, my face against his chest? Why did he have to look at me differently than he always had when I was a little girl? Why did I want to kiss him and be with him?

I just needed to stop. After all, he is seven years older than me so if I develop a crush on him, it would just end with me getting my heart broken. There was no way he could ever want me.

Even if this couldn't end well, I didn't want move from his arms, from this moment. So we just continued to sway softly in each other's arms until the dance ended.

After saying goodbye to Jazz and Alice, Edward took me to the car. When we were seated, he took my hand causing my heartbeat to increase exponentially. "So is there some party you want to go to?"

I laughed. "Going partying and getting wasted isn't really my thing." That's probably why no one from school asked me. I was more reserved and quiet.

He smiled. "That's okay. I have an idea."

I gave him a weary look. "Where are we going?"

He smirked mischievously, "It's a surprise Belly." Ugh, he always called me that when I was younger, and I still hated it.

The rest of the drive passed in silence as he drove all the way across town. I got even more confused when he pulled onto the La Push reservation. About fifteen minutes of more confusion and he brought the Volvo to a stop.

I turned to him smiling and starting to get excited. "The beach?"

He looked sort of nervous. "Yeah. I hope it's okay." "Okay? It's amazing!"

I got out of the car and waited for Edward while he dug for something in the backseat. Finally, he immerged with a bottle of wine and two plastic cups.

I gave him a questioning look. "You keep wine and cups in your car?"

He rolled his eyes but gave me a cute little smirk. "I brought the wine for my parents as a gift, but they already have wine; they don't need it. And the cups were from a couple of months ago when my family came to visit me, and Alice insisted on having a picnic." I laughed because it was so much like Alice to impose her will on others. Trust me; I had been subjected to many sessions of Bella Barbie.

He came around the car and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the beach. When we reached the edge of the sand, he swung me up into his arms carrying me. I made few protest, but he insisted that I couldn't be trusted not to trip. It was so different for us to act like this-all flirty and touchy feely-, but I still couldn't keep the smile off my face.

When we reached the sand about fifteen feet back from the water, he set me down next to him. We sat next to each other holding hands and sipping the wine he poured for us. Just sipping, neither of us wanted to get drunk. I can't even imagine trying to explain a hangover to my Dad in the morning.

We talked for what seemed like forever until I felt a breeze. I shivered due to the cold air. Edward noticed so he shrugged out of his jacket allowing me to slip my arms through it. I blushed and looked down, "Thank you Edward."

I felt his other hand that wasn't in mine come around to softly trace my cheekbone. "Your blush is beautiful."

I looked up to see him gazing at me intently. I was frozen completely mesmerized by his emerald green eyes. Our eyes moving back and forth between the other's eyes and lips. We gradually inched closer until Edward whispered, "Bella," and his lips softly met my own. We kissed softly for a few moments. It was everything I always hoped that my first kiss would be: sweet and gentile but still passionate. Felling a surge of confidence, I wove my fingers into his soft bronze locks pulling him closer to me.

Finally, we both pulled away to breathe, "Wow," we whispered together. Edward looked at me a small smile on his lips. He kissed my forehead before moving us to lay back on the sand. I placed my head against his chest as his arms wrapped tightly around me.

Our kiss was amazing, but I was still a little confused. What were we? Did he have feelings for me like I had developed for him through the course of the night? After a moment of collecting my thoughts, I gained the courage to speak.

"Edward?"

"Yes angel?" I smiled at the sentiment.

"Well, I just wanted to know…you know…what does this all mean…for _us_? Are we _together_?"

He sat up a little looking me in the eye keeping me securely wrapped in his arms. "Bella do you think I would kiss you and then act like it meant nothing later."

I ducked my head. "I don't know…It's just I'm still in high school so I wasn't sure if you would really wanted to be with me."

He pulled my chin back up to look at him. "Of course I want to be with you." My heart fluttered in my chest.

I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Maybe we should keep this a secret for a little while…You know drop hints and kind of ease our families into the idea of us being together."

He smiled. "Okay, whatever you want love. Besides, I think maybe if we do it this way your Dad and brother will just beat me to a pulp instead of murdering me and dumping my body in the woods." I giggled and laid back down snuggling into his chest.

Edward POV

How things had changed in one night. My beautiful Bella was resting against my chest as we continued to talk about anything imaginable. I sighed happily. Bella and I kissed, and we were together. Right now, I didn't want to worry about everyone's reactions. I couldn't think about what Emmett, my best friend, would say or do. I just wanted to focus on what we had: something so new and pure and just so perfect.

Bella and I continued to snuggle and kiss for another hour until it was time to get her home. I cleaned everything up and carried her back to the car. When we got back to her house, it was a little after two thirty in the morning, and all the lights were out so we assumed Emmett was asleep.

I held Bella's hand until we reached the door. I pulled her close to me and kissed her full lips. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Alice invited me over to your house so maybe we could sneak away together for a little while." She laughed quietly at the idea of _sneaking around_.

I gave her a wide smile and whispered, "Definitely," before pulling her in for a long passionate kiss goodnight my tongue meeting hers for the first time sending surges of pleasure throughout my entire body. We pulled away gasping for air, and I kissed her eyelids softly, "Goodnight my Bella."

I heard her sight out a soft 'night.'

I walked to the car in a daze with a goofy grin on my face. I finally made it to my parents house. Everyone was already asleep so I didn't have to deal with the family greetings. I stripped down to my boxers and climb into bed. Finally, I fell asleep thinking of my girlfriend, Bella Swan.

**This story is just an impulse I had that I felt like I needed to get out of my system. It will probably be pretty short-about fifteen chapters or so. Don't worry, Edward's **_**not **_**a player asshole. If I have to read one more story like that, I will probably puke. I think my challenge with this story is to take a kind of cliché idea and make it interesting. Fans of **_**Extended Family **_**don't worry; it's still my first priority. So Read and Review, please! I love any type of feedback or advice. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The dress from the last chapter is on my profile.**

Chapter 2

Bella POV

I woke up that morning with a smile on my face thinking of last night feeling a surge of different emotions. Obviously, I was scared. Neither Edward nor I knew how our families would accept our relationship once we told them. However, I wouldn't let the prospect of what _might_ happen upset me because I finally had someone, someone to hold me, to kiss me, to talk to me. I felt like I finally might be able to have with Edward what Alice always had with Jasper. Or what Rosalie always had with my brother. It was finally my turn. 

I jumped up and got dressed eager to get over to the Cullens' house and try to find some time with Edward. The main problem was keeping all this from Alice. First, she had a knack for just popping up at random times. But even worse, she was observant; Alice was always the first to know when anything was going on. 

Finally, I made my way downstairs wearing jeans and a dark blue v-neck sweater with black flats. I left my hair down and wore a little mascara and lip-gloss. I usually didn't even bother with make up, but I made a little extra effort to look nice for Edward. 

I took the time to pour me a bowl of cereal before I left. I was sitting at the kitchen table eating when Dad came into the room.

"Hey Bells." I looked up briefly. "Morning Dad."

He sat down at the table and started to flip through the morning paper. "The prom was last night, wasn't it?" He asked not looking up from the paper.

"Yes." 

"Did you go?"

Okay, I was starting to get nervous that if he kept asking questions I was going to make him suspicious. For anyone else, this line of questioning might be easy, but I was just so bad at hiding things. "Um, I wasn't going to because I didn't have a date. But I found someone to go with last minute so we actually ended up having a good time." 

He set his paper down and looked at me narrowing his eyes. "Who did you go with?"

My heart started to beat faster. "Well, I was a little upset that I didn't have a date, and Edward is back in town, and he was visiting Emmett. So he offered to take me." I blushed thinking about my time with Edward last night…when he held me in his arms, sigh…_Snap out if it Bella._

Charlie relaxed and picked his paper back up probably feeling like Edward and I wouldn't be interested in each other relationship wise. _Oh if he only knew…_"That was nice of him." I simply nodded in response. 

Not quite five minutes later, I was in my rusted old red truck on the way to the Cullens'. I wound through the streets of Forks finally turning off onto their long drive. As I made my way through the trees, I started to worry. How would we hide our relationship and still find time for each other? But even more frightening, how was I supposed to act when I was alone with Edward? I had never had a boyfriend before. I took a deep breath. _Come on Bella. Relax. Last night was amazing because you relaxed. Don't worry so much._

Edward POV 

I woke up and had breakfast with my family. Alice told Mom and Dad about me taking Bella to prom. They both thought that was very 'sweet' of me to do. Would they think it was so 'sweet' if they knew the real circumstances? 

Right now, I was sitting in my room looking through apartment listings while I waited for Bella to arrive for her day with Alice. I was staying with my parents for the time being. But I wanted my own place eventually. _Hmm…If I have my own place, Bella and I could spend time together there…_

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of an engine rumbling up the driveway. I looked out the window to see Bella pulling up the drive in a beat up red truck. I kind of wish she had something more modern and definitely safer. I stayed by the window waiting for her to immerge. I smiled to myself as my brunette beauty climb out of the red monster; she looked radiant in that blue sweater. Blue was definitely her color. 

I decided to go back to the apartment search waiting for her to get a moment to come see me. About thirty minutes later, I had found several places that were definite possibilities and called to schedule appointments to go see them. I leaned back on the bed resting until I heard Alice's voice down the hall:

"Hey Bella. I need to go help Mom with something you can just wait in my room."

"Okay," Bella's sweet voice answered.

Moments later, her footsteps neared my room, and she slipped quietly through the door. I was on my feet and by her side in an instant. She smiled and jumped into my arms. I spun her around in my arms and kissed her firmly on the lips. 

She pulled back, "I missed you." She was speaking a little too loudly just in case anyone was walking through the hall.

"Shh love. Not so loud we don't want to get caught."

She giggled and kissed me again whispering, "Okay."

I smiled back at her, "But I missed you too."

I pulled her over to the bed and sat down leaning against the wall with her in my lap. She picked up the paper sitting next to us.

"What's this?"

"I was looking at apartments. I found several I want to look at. You can come with me if you want?" I was hopeful she would want to. She could help me find an apartment and then we could have dinner. Maybe actually have a real date.

She smiled. "Sure if you want me to." I kissed her cheek and turned on the stereo. We listened to music and talked for a little while until Bella decided that she needed to get back to Alice's room. 

I walked her to the door and kissed her one more time. "I call you tonight, okay?"

She smiled, "Okay. Bye."

Bella POV

I was walking back from Edward's room. I tried to walk fast so that I could beat Alice to her room but no such luck. She was already sitting on her bed when I got there. 

She snapped her head to me when I entered the room. She looked straight at me with a curious look on her face. "Where were you?" She asked cocking her head to the side waiting for me to answer. 

"Um…I just wanted to tell Edward thank you for last night." I did my best to fake an innocent expression. But somehow I knew that Alice would be the first to know about me and Edward because it was just so hard to keep things from her. 

She smiled and shrugged, "Okay." 

Through out the rest of the day, Alice and I watched movies, talked, went to the mall-which with Alice can be quite the ordeal-, came back to the house, and hung out as Alice gushed over the new close she bought for both me and her. I groaned as she laid out all the prospective outfits that she could try on me. It's not that I minded dressing up or that I detested nice clothes. I just that too much time and money went into all of it. 

At one point, Alice and I went to the kitchen for a snack only to discover that Edward had the same idea. I smiled at him a little too warmly, and we looked at each other a little too much sitting a little too closely at the kitchen table. Luckily, no one dropped anything where they would have seen Edward's hand on my knee under the table. We earned a few suspicious looks from Esme who happened to be in the kitchen also. Ugh, this would be even harder than I thought. 

Alice and I were sitting on the couch watching TV when Charlie called and told me that I needed to be home before dinner. So I left the Cullen's house around six o'clock. As I was walking to my truck, I looked up at Edward's window and saw him looking out. We smiled at each other, and I blew him a kiss before climbing in my truck and driving away. 

**I know I've updated two days in a row but updates might slow down because I want to finish **_**Extended Family**_** before I really dive into this story. But don't worry, it will still be every three days or so. Read and Review, please! I love reviews good or bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Edward POV**_

_**Several weeks later, Bella and I were going to finally get some time together with out having to worry that someone was going to discover our secret any second. We spent the time since prom making up alibis for short visits and talking on the phone every night for hours until she fell asleep. That entire time was amazing. But tonight we were going to finally have a real**_** date.**

**Bella and I were currently looking at the third and final apartment for the day. And it was perfect; small considering I would be the only one living there. But with plenty of space for my computer and personal library. The kitchen was very modern with new stainless steel appliances. It also had a terrace with a nice view. Of course, I'm sure everything would soon look even better considering that Mom and Alice would spend God knows how much time and money decorating. **

**The landlady said she would give us a moment to think about it before I had to give her an answer and make a down payment. Bella and I sat down on the couch in the living room; she leaned her head against my shoulder. "What do you think?" I asked hoping she would give her honest opinion. **

**She looked up at me. "Well, I think we can rule out the first two places." I rolled my eyes. The first apartment we saw was near a small airport with the constant noise of planes taking off and landing. And the second was nice except for the eighty year old landlady that developed a rather creepy crush on me. She continued as she snuggled closer to me, "It's your decision, but I like this place." **

**I thought for a moment before squeezing her shoulders, "I like it too." I took Bella's hand, and we went to find the landlady. I signed all the papers and made the first payment. Soon I was helping her into my Volvo, and we were on our way to dinner. **

"**What time do you need to be home?" I asked looking away from the road to gaze at Bella.**

**She shrugged her shoulders. "The library closes at nine so I need to be home a little after that if we want Dad to actually believe that's where I was." Bella told her father that she was going to the library to work on a school project. **

**I pulled up to La Bella Italia in Port Angeles and parked the car. I opened Bella's door and took her hand. We entered the restaurant and were quickly ushered to a table as I ignored the hostess's failed attempts at flirting. Bella glared at the back of the girls head as she walked away.**

**I chuckled quietly to myself. Bella looked at me with a curious look on her face. "Something funny?"**

**I laughed a little more before picking up her hand and kissing the back of it. "You're cute when you're jealous." She blushed and looked down at the table. **

**Some time later, Bella and I were enjoying our food-we both ordered some form of pasta-and talking when she sighed contentedly squeezing my hand. I leaned towards her a little. "What is it angel?"**

**She blushed allowing a small smile to grace her lips. "I like this. You know being together out in the open instead having to whisper on the phone at night so no one else hears or sneaking away together for a few minutes at your house. I just wish we didn't have to hide." She gazed up at me through her thick lashes. **

**I sighed and rubbed her hand. "I know; I wish we didn't have to hide either. I just think everyone will take it better if we let them see us spending more time with each other before we just come out and tell them we're together." I reached across the table cupping her soft cheek looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "We'll make it work, okay?" She nodded with a small smile on her lips. I leaned towards her as she reciprocated my action. My lips met her in a kiss. Not urgent and passion filled kiss with our hands gripping the other's hair as our tongues battled for dominance like the kisses that we had come to share recently due to our small amount of time together. This kiss was soft and sweet conveying our emotions for the each other that only seemed to grow as we spent more time together. **

**After a few moments, our kiss was interrupted by a feminine voice, "Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?" Bella and I froze; both of us immediately recognizing the voice. **

**Bella POV**

**Edward and I slowly pulled away from each other. Of all the people who could have caught us, **_**this**_** was definitely the most embarrassing option. **_**His MOTHER. **_**I mean I don't know why I started to freak out; I've known Esme my entire life. But I was still very nervous. She always treated me like a daughter and thought I was a wonderful friend for Alice, but would she approve of me as the woman in her son's life?**

**I looked to Edward who had a slight blush gracing his cheeks as he spoke, "Mom. What are you doing here?"**

**Esme smirked and crossed her arms. "Well, I didn't have time to go to the grocery store and make dinner so I decided just to order something and then pick it up. And I was headed to the back to do just that when I noticed my son's very unruly head of hair. I also noticed that he happened to be kissing a very familiar young lady." Okay, now it was my turn to blush. **

**I looked back up at Esme who was actually smiling. She didn't look mad or disapproving. She actually looked happy. She continued to smile as she spoke, "I was wondering when this was going to happen."**

**Edward's eyes went wide, "Excuse me?"**

**She looked between the two of us. "Well, I knew something was going on with the way you two have been acting around each other ever since you came back, Edward. I guessed that it would just be a matter of time until you came out and told everyone or someone caught you two." **

**I finally found my voice. "You're okay with this?" I asked praying to God that she was. **

**She smiled at me warmly. "Of course, Bella. I can't think of any two people better for each other than you and Edward." **

**I looked down at the table where my hand was joined with Edward's. "I mean are you okay with the age difference?" I built up the nerve to look at her as I waited for her response. **

**She sighed, "I know some people might have a problem with it. But I don't mainly because you're very mature for your age, Bella. And…well, Carlisle and I are six years apart so it would a little hypocritical for me to disapprove." (I know Carlisle and Esme are really like three years apart, but I changed it for the purpose of this story.)**

Edward and I smiled at each other relieved that at least one person was happy for us. He leaned across the table giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. We were brought out of our private moment by Esme's voice, "I just have one question. When exactly did this happen?" 

I blushed at the memory, "At prom."

She smiled. "That's what I thought." Wow, I always thought Alice was observant; I guess she had to get it from somewhere.

Edward's face turned slightly more serious as he addressed his mother, "Mom. We're not really ready to tell anyone else quite yet. We want to ease them into it…more specifically we want to ease Emmett and Charlie into it." 

She sighed and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "I understand. It's your business so I won't tell anyone. But as far as Emmett and Charlie go, I don't know how they'll take it no matter when you tell them. You just have to hope for the best, and even then you may have to give them some time to get used to it." 

"Thanks Esme." She smiled giving me a hug and Edward a kiss on the cheek. 

"I'll see you at home Edward. Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Esme." She walked towards the back of the restaurant to pick up her order.

I looked at Edward sighing in relief. "One down. Seven to go." He laughed flashing me his adorable crooked smile as he squeezed my hand. 

A while later, after sharing a piece of chocolate cake and paying the check, we were in Edward's car and on our way. He turned to me with a mischievous glint in his eye, "How long before you need to be home?" 

I looked at the clock. "A little more than an hour…Why?" I asked with a smile forming on my lips. 

He smirked. "I have an idea." _Uh oh…_

Fifteen minutes later, Edward pulled the car to a stop at the cliffs at La Push. "What are we doing here?"

He turned to me smiling, "Well, you always say that you wish we could do normal couple stuff…so I figured we could park at the cliffs and…make out it in my car." He smiled looking kind of eager as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

I giggled. "Edward. I think that might classify as _normal couple stuff_ if we lived in 1958 and just left the School Sock Hop." I bit my lip trying not to laugh picturing Edward in a white t-shirt and leather jacket dancing with me in a pink poodle skirt.

He feigned a hurt expression. "You don't want to make out with me?"

I leaned towards him whispering, "I never said that," before I captured his lips with mine. We kissed passionately doing anything to get closer to the each other. Forty five minutes later, we were in the back seat making out. Edward was on top of me with his shirt of because as you can imagine it was getting kind of hot in there. Plus I loved to run my hands over the planes of his perfectly sculpted chest. 

I broke away from his mouth for a moment so that I could breathe. He latched his lips onto my neck nipping and sucking at the sensitive part over my pulse point. It felt so good that I moaned moving my head to the side to give him better access. As I did this, I caught sight of the clock and groaned.

Edward looked up from my neck breathing heavily, "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "We need to be getting back unless we want to make my Dad suspicious."

He pouted and kissed me on the lips once more before pulling is shirt back over his head.

Edward POV

God, Bella was amazing! She was beautiful and sweet and smart and interesting. Not to mention that our time together in the back of my Volvo would definitely fill my dreams tonight. 

As the library and Bella's red truck came into sight, I sighed unhappily. I didn't want her to leave. I wanted her to stay in my arms. I wanted to be able to walk her to her door after our date. I wanted to be with her completely no secret holding us back. 

I parked next to Bella's truck-which she parked at the library to help keep up the charade. I walked her over to the driver's side door and pulled her close to my chest. "I'll miss you," she whispered into my chest. 

I buried my nose in her hair inhaling, "I'll miss you two angel." I leaned down and softly kissed her lips. As I pulled away resting my forehead against hers, I dared to whisper exactly what I was feeling, "I love you Bella."

She gasped looking up at me with tears in her eyes. I panicked a little at first. Was this too soon for her? We had been together for about a month, and it was absolutely the truth. But would it make her uncomfortable? However, I didn't need to worry because she soon silenced all my fears, "I love you too Edward." I smiled and kissed her again. 

I helped Bella into her giant red truck and watched as she drove away before I started my car and headed home. I walked into the living room in a dazed state with huge grin on my face. Dad and Alice looked at me like I was crazy, but Mom just gave me a knowing smile. 

I wanted everyone to accept our relationship, but I just now realized that what they thought wasn't really important in the larger context of things because I loved Bella, and she loved me, and that was all that mattered. 

**I tried to give a bit of everything in this chapter a little twist along with something steamy, and some sweet fluff at the end. Read and Review! Please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

**Edward loved me. Just that thought made everything okay. All the secrets all the, all the extra time and effort to sneak around. None of that mattered as long as Edward loved me. **

**That amazing night when we confessed our love for each other was just two weeks ago. Since then Edward had settled into his new apartment which looked fabulous thanks to Alice and Esme. And he also started his new job as a pediatrician at the Fork's Medical Center. His job definitely limited our time together, but his apartment made up for it providing a place-free of both my family and his-for us to spend time together. However, I think my Dad was starting to get suspicious as to why I needed to go to the library so much-**_**especially**__**since graduation was last week**_**. **

**I walked down stairs so that I could start dinner for Dad and Emmett. Cooking for Emmett was like cooking for an entire army. I loved my brother, but I will be happy when him and Rose get married and move into the new house they're working on. As I reached the bottom step, my heartbeat quickened as I noticed that Edward was sitting in the living room watching TV with Emmett. He gave me a cute little smile and winked at me before Emmett spoke, "Hey Bella. I know it's last minute, but I invited Edward over for dinner so you might want to make a little extra."**

**I laughed. "God Em. More food, Dad's going to have to take out a loan on the house just so he can pay for the groceries."**

**Emmett glared at me. "Very funny Bella." He stalked towards me with and evil glint in his eye. I tried to run, but I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder laughing as I slapped his back trying to make him set me down. I felt him move across the room and pass me to Edward. "Here Edward. Take care of this little problem for me, will you?"**

**Edward's strong arms wrapped around my waist as he placed me over his shoulder. "I'll take care of her, Emmett," Edward answered in a tender voice. I sighed happily hearing the double meaning in his words. Emmett didn't bother to follow as Edward carried me into the kitchen.**

**He walked into the kitchen and just stood there in the middle of the room holding me over his shoulder. I giggled when I noticed that he didn't intend to put me down yet. "Edward. You can out me down."**

**He fake pondered and then shook his head. "No, I don't think I will quite yet."**

**I sighed feeling a little uncomfortable with the amount of blood rushing to my head due to my current position. "Edward. Put me down," I said trying to use an authoritative tone. **

**He shook his head again. "No," he stated stubbornly. I huffed before squeezing his butt. He jumped a little and set me down on my feet keeping his arms around me. He smirked leaning towards me, "I like feisty Bella."**

**I smiled and leaned in as well. "Really?" I asked kissing him lightly.**

"**Really," he answered as he kissed me again. He pulled me close so that my feet left the ground a little as his lips parted and his tongue met my own. I pulled away a little and whispered, "I love you," my lips still brushing his.**

"**I love you too angel." He captured my lips once again, but we were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. We jumped apart instantly. As Emmett entered the room, Edward leaned casually against the counter as I pretended to dig in the refrigerator for something. Apparently, Emmett didn't notice our flustered looks because he just grabbed a soda and sat down at the kitchen table. **

**A while later, Edward, Emmett, Dad, and I were all sitting down at the kitchen table eating the lasagna that I prepared. Edward and I were sitting next to each other with his hand resting on my knee. Some sort of action like this had become normal for us. Whenever we were with our families had dinner together, we would always hold hands under the table, or he would place his hand on my knee. Such a simple action provided us with comfort and assurance that everything would be okay even if we had to hide for the time being. **

**I was brought out of my thoughts by Charlie's voice. "Bella?"**

**Edward POV**

**Charlie addressed Bella and she answered in a sweet voice. "Yes Dad?"**

**He sighed. "Bella, tomorrow I have to work the night shift. And Emmett is going with Rosalie to her father's business dinner in Seattle. So I was wondering if you could stay with Alice?"**

**He stared at Bella waiting for her response. "Actually Dad, Alice is going with Jasper to that dinner also. And Carlisle and Esme are spending the weekend in Vancouver. But I can stay by myself if that's okay?" Stay by herself…Wait! Was she thinking what I was thinking? I began moving my hand up and down her leg hopefully getting my message across. Judging by the smirk on her face, she knew exactly what I was thinking. **

**Charlie thought for a minute. **_**Please say yes!**_** "Sure Bells. That's fine as long as your comfortable staying by yourself." **

**She smiled brilliantly. "I'm fine staying alone Dad," she responded smoothly winking at me discretely. The wheels started turning in my head, and I mentally planned what I hoped would be a perfect evening for us. **

**An hour or so later, I told Emmett that I needed to head home. As I walked towards the door, I gave Bella a meaningful look. Apparently she understood, "Hey Dad. I'll be back in a second. I need to get something out of my truck." **

**I walked outside and waited for her by my car which was just out of the sight line of the living room window. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist as I did the same. We just held each other for a moment before I spoke: **

"**Just to be sure, we're on the same page about tomorrow night, right?"**

**She pulled back a little and trailed her hands seductively down my chest. "If you mean me coming over to your place then yes." She smirked and placed a soft kiss on my lips.**

**I smiled before I thought of something. My face turned serious for a moment. "Are you okay with spending the night at my place?" I wanted to be sure. I was older than her, and I didn't want to put her in an uncomfortable situation. Not that I was really that much more experienced than her, I hadn't told Bella this yet, but I was still a virgin. Not that I hadn't have the opportunity to have sex, I just hadn't found the person that I wanted to share that with…before Bella. **

**She smiled a little. "I'm fine with it…if you are," she trailed of nervously.**

**I chuckled. "Of course, I'm fine with it baby." I pulled her in for a kiss.**

**She told me that she would come over at eight the next night before skipping back up to the door. She gave me one more long look before she disappeared. **

**I sighed happily before jumping in my car and setting off to set my plan in motion. **

**Bella POV**

**Tonight was the night. Dad had already left for work. I quickly packed my bag and got dressed. I didn't know what would happen tonight as far sex goes, but I assumed that Edward and I would sleep in the same bed. And since I didn't want him to see me in the ratty sweats I normally wear to bed, I packed the short silk night gown that Alice insisted on buying me several months ago. **

**Earlier in the day, Edward sent me a text telling me to dress up so I wore a knee length silk blue dress. Grabbing my bag, I walked outside to my truck after locking the door. **

**It took about thirty minutes to reach Edward's apartment. As I parked my truck outside of his building, I started to feel butterflies building up in my stomach. I giggled feeling a little giddy that I was spending the night at my secret boyfriend's apartment. God only knows what Emmett and Dad would do if they knew, but I quickly pushed that thought out of my mind-tonight was about me and Edward. **

**I rode up the elevator to the seventh floor where Edward's apartment was. I walked down to the end of the secluded hall-this floor only had one another apartment on it-to Edward's door. I knocked twice and waited. Moments later, Edward answered the door dressed in black pants and a white button down shirt with an adorable grin stretched across his face.**

"**Hey," he whispered leaning down to kiss me.**

**After a few moments, I pulled back from the kiss and breathlessly whispered, "Hey yourself handsome."**

**He continued to smirk as he grabbed my hand and lead me into the apartment. He grabbed my bag, "I'll take this to the bedroom, and you can go wait in the kitchen." I nodded, and he kissed me quickly before disappearing down the hall. **

**I walked towards the familiar kitchen becoming curious when I smelt a delicious aroma. Was Edward cooking? I walked into the kitchen to discover he was indeed cooking something since there were covered pots and pans on the stove along with plates set out on the island.**

**Edward returned from the bedroom about ten minutes later. I walked up to him wrapping my arms around him. I smiled as he in turn wrapped his arms around me. "What took you so long?"**

**He smirked a little looking kind of secretive. "I had to set something up."**

**My face turned curious. "Set what up?"**

**He gave me a cute little innocent expression making him look even more like an angel. "You'll just have to wait and see."**

**I decided to play along and let him have his fun. "So I didn't know you can cook?" I asked changing the subject.**

**He laughed a little rubbing his hands gently up and down my back. "Well I don't know that I'll be signing up for **_**Iron Chef**_** any time soon. It's just steak." **

**I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Steak sounds great." **

**I waited at the island while Edward finished our meal. He placed the steaks and the vegetables along with the salad on two plates. I was instructed to wait in the kitchen while he took the food to the living room.**

**Edward soon returned and walked up behind me covering my eyes. "Come on angel time for the surprise." Edward lead me into the living room. After a moment he stopped and removed his hands leaning down close to my ear he whispered, "Open your eyes Bella." I opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw. **

**The coffee table was set with our dinner along with two glasses of water and two glasses of wine with candles and roses in the center. Every other surface was also covered in roses and lit by candles. The lights were turned down increasing the ambiance. The couch was also pushed back and throw pillows were placed on the floor with rose petals scattered over them. I could also hear soft relaxing music in the background. **

**I felt tears well up in my eyes, "Oh Edward." I jumped into his arms and kissed his perfect lips. "Thank you. This has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."**

**He smiled at me and tucked a little hair behind my ear. "You deserve it angel." **

**Edward lead me over to the table. I settled in his lap as we snuggled together enjoying our dinner. At one point, Edward started to feed me my food which was a little cheesy but still very cute of him to do. He gave me a bite of food, and then I kissed him. He parted my lips with his tongue gently massaging my own. I sighed into the kiss and moved my hands into his soft bronze locks. I tugged a little at the roots causing him to release a sexy moan. I started to lean back on the pillows, and Edward followed suit climbing on top of me. **

**He began to place sweet little kisses along my neck as I felt his hands moving up from my hips along my rib cage. When his hands came in contact with my breast, I gasped in shock. **

**Edward pulled back a little looking into my eyes. "Is this okay?" I nodded my head, but he wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?" I placed my hands over his and moved them back to my chest squeezing gently. That was all the reassurance he needed before he attacked my neck again sucking and biting at my sensitive places. His hands massaged my breast causing me to let out a breathless moan. I tugged gently on his hair pulling his face back to mine-our lips moving together sensuously. And then, there was a knock at the door. **

**Edward POV**

**There was a knock at the door. I groaned and placed my head in the crook of Bella's neck. "Maybe they'll go away." But no such luck, there was another knock. Reluctantly, I stood up helping Bella back to her feet.**

**She giggled and kissed me softly on the lips. "You answer the door. I'll get us so more to drink." **

**I walked over to the door yanking it open. Needless to say, I was a little shocked to see Jasper and Alice standing in the doorway smiling at me. I looked at them frozen for a few moments before speaking, "What the hell are you two doing here?"**

**Alice laughed and smacked my arm. "Well hello to you too my dear sweet brother." **

"**I thought you guys were at that dinner in Seattle," I retorted making sure to keep the door barely open.**

**They both chuckled a little bit, and Jasper answered, "We were, but it was really boring so I faked sick, and we decided to come visit you." **

**I nodded. "Okay-bye."**

**I tried to shut the door, but Alice caught it. "You're not going to invite us in."**

"**No," I answered quickly. I tried to shut the door again, but this time Jasper caught it pushing it all the way open. They both stared in shock taking in the candles and the flowers, and the music along with the intimate little dinner setting.**

**After a moment, they unfroze as Jasper laughed quietly to himself. "Do you have a girl in here, Edward?" An amused smile spreading across his face. **

**I answered quickly and firmly. "Yes. So if you will both kindly leave."**

**But they made no move to leave. Alice just got an evil glint in her eye as she smirked to herself. "Nuh uh Edward. We have to meet her." She bounced up and down clapping her hands. **

**I shook my head. "No you don't."**

**She pouted looking at me with wide eyes. "Please."**

**I was about to tell her 'No' and forcibly remove them both, but Bella returned the room. "Edward baby, who was at the-" She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Alice and Jasper and dropped the glasses of water she was holding. **

**Alice didn't move, but Jasper chuckled to himself patting me on the back as he moved towards the sofa. "Oh, you're in for it, Edward. Emmett and Charlie are going to kill you."**

**I paid him no mind as I waited for Bella's reaction, but she still said nothing. Finally, Alice snapped out of it. "Bella. Kitchen now." Alice walked over to Bella and grabbed her by the arm dragging her to the kitchen. **

**Bella POV**

**Oh God! What would Alice say? Would she care at all? Would she be happy for us? Would she be mad?**

**She dragged me into the kitchen sitting me down before speaking. "Bella. You and my brother?" She asked a smile spreading across her face. **

"**Yeah," I answered timidly. **

**She squealed and hugged me. "Oh Bella. That's so sweet. When did it happen?"**

**I breathed a huge sigh of relief and smiled. "Prom."**

**She looked at me with wide eyes. "Aww. That's so cute…How serious are you guys…from the scene in there I would guess pretty serious?"**

**I smiled even wider thinking of the our date a few weeks ago. "Well, he told me he loves me."**

**She gasped. "When?"**

"**A few weeks ago."**

**She leaned towards me with a curious expression. "What did you say?"**

**I gave her a look thinking that she needed to have her head checked. "I said it back of course…I love him." **

**She smiled before her face turned cautious as she prepared for her next question. "You're spending the night here?" I nodded. "Have you guys…" she trailed of suggestively.**

**I blushed. "No…But it was getting pretty heated before you and Jasper came," I responded whispering the last part. **

**She sighed. "Oh Bella. I'm sorry we ruined your night." She looked like she felt bad. I was upset our evening was interrupted, but I didn't want her to feel guilty.**

"**It's okay Ali. We'll have plenty of chances in the future…Also, we would appreciate it if you let us keep this a secret for a little longer."**

**She smiled. "Don't worry Bella. I understand. Neither Jasper or I will tell anyone."**

**She gave me one more hug before we joined Edward and Jasper back in the living room. It was getting pretty late so Jasper and Alice decided to crash there. I cleaned up the broken glass from earlier, and Edward blew out all the candles. Jasper and Alice cuddled up on the couch to sleep as Edward and I went to his room.**

**Once in his room with the door shut, Edward pulled me close, "I'm sorry our evening was interrupted."**

**I leaned into to his chest. "Me too, but we'll just have to make it up later." **

**I felt him kiss my hair. "I promise." I pulled back and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I went through my usual routine and dressed in my nightgown.**

**I walked back into the living room blushing as I noticed Edward laying on the bed in nothing but his boxers. His eyes went wide as he took in my little silk nightie. I walked over to him, and he sat up wrapping his arms around me. He kissed my lips sweetly running his hands along my sides. "You'll have to wear this for me sometime when we're alone."**

**I smirked and leaned in giving him a soft lingering kiss. "You can count on it."**

**He pulled back the covers and climb into to bed pulling me along with him. He reached over to the nightstand to turn out the light as I snuggled closer to his chest. "I love you," I whispered in the darkness. **

**I felt him kiss my forehead, "I love you too Bella." With that I fell asleep completely content to be wrapped in his strong arms. **

**So there's a nice long chapter for you guys! Keep giving me feedback. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella POV

I woke up to the feeling of soft kisses trailing down my neck. I 'hummed' in appreciation and snuggled into Edward's bare chest kissing it lightly. Edward moved his kisses to my shoulder pushing the strap of my nightgown out of the way. I lifted my head to kiss his lips only to be interrupted by the sound of his alarm. We both groaned, and I wrapped my arms around him tightly willing him not to move.

He tried to untangle himself from my arms and stand up, but I held him tighter placing my face against his chest. "No baby. Stay," I commanded in a whiney voice.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me as he nuzzled my neck. "I don't want to get up either Bella, but I have to go to work, and you have to get home before your Dad realizes that you're gone." He kissed up my neck to my cheeks and then my lips. The kiss was slow and sensual; his soft lips against my own, his sweet breath in my face as his tongue slipped into my mouth. He pulled back looking into my eyes, "We'll find time to be together…if we have to, we'll make time." He kissed once more before getting up from the bed.

I quickly followed both of us getting dressed quickly. Edward immerged from the bathroom some time later looking just…wow! His hair of course was perfectly disheveled; his face was that of a God; He was dressed in slacks, a dress shirt and tie with his white lab coat over it. I walked over to him running my hands down his shoulders then moving them to touch his tie. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I like the sexy doctor look."

He quirked an eyebrow and smirked at me. "Yeah?" He asked leaning in to kiss me.

"Oh yeah," I whispered breathless against his lips. He kissed me gently once more before pulling back and moving his hand to trace my cheekbone.

"My Mom has been planning for me to come over for a big family lunch today. You should come."

I smiled. "Okay. I'll just come over around noon." He smiled his crooked smile and nodded before taking my hand and leading me through the hall to his living room.

Alice and Jasper were awake and sitting together on the couch most likely waiting for us to wake up.

"Morning lovebirds," Alice sang cheerily as I shot her a glare.

Both Edward and I needed to be going so we didn't waist time making our way out to the parking lot. Alice wanted to talk on the way home so she decided to ride in the truck with me, and Jasper took her Porche. She was sitting in the cab waiting while Edward and I said our goodbyes.

I leaned back against the door of the truck as Edward stood with his body flush against mine. He placed a sweet chaste kiss on my lips. "I love you."

I stood up on my tip toes placing my arms around his neck. "I love you too," I whispered before capturing his lips again. This kiss was much more passionate as he licked my bottom lip begging for entrance which I quickly granted. I intertwined my fingers in his hair, and he massaged his hands massaged up and down my back. When he pulled back, he placed his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. "I'll see you at lunch?" I nodded. And he kissed my forehead muttering, "Until then."

I sighed fighting back the urge to squeal like a school girl. I climbed in the truck looking over to Alice who was looking back at me with wide eyes. "Um…are you okay Alice?"

She blinked and shook her head a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…you know I'm happy for you and Edward, I'll just have to get used to seeing you together lie _that_." I blushed guessing that she was referencing our passionate goodbye.

I started the truck driving back home. We sat in silence until Alice giggled quietly to herself.

I looked over at her speculatively. "What's so funny pixie?"

She smirked trying to hold back her laughter. "Just imagining what Charlie and Emmett are going to do to Edward."

My face fell, and I let out a frustrated sigh, "It's not funny Alice. They're going to _freak_. I…well I'm really happy for the first time in forever. I mean I have someone that loves-more importantly Edward loves me. And I want both Dad and Em to be happy for us, but I know they won't be." I kept my eyes glued to the road as I tried to hold back the wave of despair that threatened to creep over my head. I needed to be with Edward when we were together our whole situation seemed so much more manageable.

Alice reached out lightly touching my shoulder. "Oh Bella, don't be sad. It will work out. They may get upset when they finally find out, but if you give them some time, they'll see how perfect you two are together, and they'll learn to accept it."

I glanced at her smiling slightly. "Thanks Alice. You always know what to say."

She beamed looking kind of smug. "Just one of my many talents."

I rolled my eyes dramatically, "Okay Ali."

Edward POV

Ughh! Work. Don't get me wrong, I love being a doctor. But after working all morning-fighting off the attempts of flirting Moms-, I was ready for a break and to see my Bella. _Mhhmm…Bella._ The closer Bella and I got the harder it was to be away from her. She filled my dreams. I loved being with her, and when I wasn't with her I thought about being with her. I might have sounded a little ridiculous, but I didn't care.

I sped through the streets of Forks towards my parents house. It was about eleven forty-five so I had a few minutes before Bella was set to arrive. Alice and Jasper had changed out of their clothes from last night and were sitting on the couch watching TV. Dad was sitting in his armchair reading a book. I walked through the room greeting all of them chatting with Dad a bit about my new job. Jasper excused himself saying goodbye to Alice and Dad and I a moment later informing us that his parents wanted him home for lunch.

I finally made my way into the kitchen greeting Mom with a kiss on her cheek. She turned towards me giving me a hug. "Edward. It's nice to have you at home."

I smiled at her. "I invited Bella to lunch."

She smiled brightly and brushed my cheek with her hand. "That's wonderful Edward…Come on. I need to give you something."

She lead me upstairs to her and Dad's room. "Speaking of you and Bella…" She trailed off as she walked towards her dressing table.

I thought of the circumstances of last night. "I think you should know that Alice and Jasper both know about Bella and I."

She turned her head to smirk at me. "I know. Alice told me the story this morning when she got home."

"Oh," I muttered and blushed a little looking at the floor.

She pulled a small black velvet box from her jewelry box. "I know you're not ready for this quite yet, but it was your grandmother's, and I wanted you to have it when you are ready."

She handed me the box; I took it and opened the lid. I smiled to myself letting my hand trace lightly over the brilliant diamond. I looked back up at her, "Thanks Mom."

She gave me a hug, and we both went back downstairs. Soon Bella pulled up in the drive, and I ran out to her picking her up and spinning her around. I lightly kissed her lips before wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her into the house.

Dad looked up from his book. "Oh Bella. I didn't know you were joining us."

I looked over at him with a smile. "I invited her."

It occurred to me-as Bella and I sat down on the couch, and she leaned against me as I kept my arm around her-that we were being very careful protecting our secret from my Dad. But really at this point the only people we needed to keep this from were Emmett, Charlie, and Rosalie-only from Rose because she would probably feel like she needed to be honest and open with Emmett.

Mom called that lunch was ready, and I took Bella's hand leading her to the table. I sat next to her across from Alice with Mom and Dad sitting at both ends of the table. The conversation was fairly casual-asking Bella and Alice about college, me about my job.

Things started to get interesting when Dad started to ask Alice about her relationship with Jasper. I had a strong feeling that he was transitioning into something else, something much more pressing. Alice responded that things were 'great' giving mostly short answers to his questions.

Finally, he directed his eyes at me. _Here it comes…_ "So Edward. What about you? Anyone special?" He looked at me with a calm expression waiting for my answer. Mom and Alice were having trouble not bursting into a fit of giggles.

I looked to Bella, and she squeezed my hand under the table. "Actually Dad," I responded placing mine and Bella's joined hands on the table, "Bella and I have been together for about a month."

His resulting facial expression was quite strange like he was expecting me to give the same answer I had, but he was still shocked. "What do Emmett and Charlie think?" He finally asked.

I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair. "They don't know, neither does Rosalie. And for right now we'd like to keep it that way…Of course, we plan to tell them, we just want to work them up to it."

He sighed shaking his head slightly smiling to himself. "Okay. This is a delicate situation you've gotten yourself into."

I looked him in the eye completely serious. "We know it's tough, but we love each other. We're not going to let anything or anyone keep us apart."

He smiled looking at both of us. "Well, I'm happy for you. I can see how much you care about each other."

Bella sighed in relief and smiled her beautiful sweet little smile. "Thanks Carlisle." He nodded. And I place my arm around her shoulders pulling her close and placing a kiss on her cheek. This all seemed right: Bella as a part of my family. I smiled and discretely touched the ring box in my pocket.

**Tell me what you guys think. Read and Review. Pretty Please!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella POV

It had been four months since Edward told Carlisle about our relationship. Things with Edward had been _amazing_! They hadn't necessarily been easy considering our secretive situation, but our time together was perfect. We continued to grow closer every day, learning even more about each other. And when we were together, the feeling that shot through me was just indescribable. I might have sounded like a stupid thirteen year old girl, but I didn't care. I just knew that Edward was it for me; he was the one I wanted _forever_.

The only problem with our relationship was that we really hadn't made any developments in the 'Emmett and Charlie' department. We had plenty of chances to tell them or at least drop a few hints, but we didn't do it. I knew at this point that they would react badly no matter what since we kept it a secret for so long. As more time passed and Edward and I became even more serious, the day quickly approached when they would find out with or without us choosing to tell them.

However, the current festivities were focused on another couple. Emmett and Rosalie's wedding was the next week. And since she and I would soon be sisters, Rose and I were a having a sleepover in my room so that we could catch up with each other.

Currently, she sat on my bed with me fawning over the diamond bracelet on my wrist asking me where I got it. Of course, I couldn't tell her where I really got it since it had been my five month anniversary present from Edward. So I had to make up some type of story quick:

"Um…Oh, it was…my birthday present from Alice last year." I did my best to keep the panicked expression off my face as my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. That's the reason I was always a horrible liar: I never could keep my cool.

She ran her hands over the diamonds continuing her speculation. "Alice always did have excellent taste." She admired it for another moment before releasing my wrist.

We talked for another little while…Well, actually she talked-about the wedding plans while I thoughtfully nodded my head pretending to actually listen. It's not that I wasn't fond of Rose; it's just that wedding plans weren't really my _thing_. Finally, Rose decided she was hungry and went downstairs for a snack.

I was just sitting on the bed thinking of my Edward when I heard a tapping sound coming from the window. I snapped my head in that direction startled by the sound. My eyes went wide, and my heart rate increased as I noticed Edward sitting in the tree outside my window smiling at me.

I ran to the window throwing it open, and Edward wasted no time hopping off the tree limb and into my room. I looked at him with a panicked expression. "What are you doing here?" I whisper yelled at him.

His smile didn't waver as he wrapped his arms around me. "I didn't see my beautiful girlfriend today so I decided to pay _her_ a visit."

I smiled a little feeling kind of giddy that he would climb through my window just to see me, but the sense of panic didn't really go away. "Edward. As happy as I am to see you, you can't be here. Rose and I are having a sleepover to 'bond' and do girly stuff…And she'll probably be back any second." As if on cue, we heard approaching footsteps. "Hide," I whispered to Edward. He seemed frozen unable to move so I took matters into my own hands and pushed him into the open closet closing the door behind him.

I hopped across the room and plopped on the bed taking a few deep breaths to calm myself. Mere seconds later, Rosalie walked back into my room carrying a bowl of popcorn along with soda for both us.

Rose sat down across from me throwing a small handful of popcorn into her mouth. "So Bella…" She looked at me with a smirk on her face. "How's the love life?"

I blushed. "Well…" I tried to think quickly deciding it would be best if I told as much of the truth as possible without giving everything away. "Actually, I have a boyfriend."

Her eyes went wide. I think she was shocked probably because I wasn't really the type to date. "Who is he? And what do Em and Charlie think?" She asked taking a sip from her drink.

I sighed. "Emmett and Charlie don't know. And I would appreciate if we could keep it that way. As my sister, could you do that for me, please?" I looked at her with pleading eyes.

She sighed but allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "Okay as your sister, I will keep your secret."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Rose."

She looked extremely curious as she bounced up and down on the bed. "So tell me about him?"

I let out a shaky breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. "Well, he's smart and handsome and very sweet and…older."

Rose gave me a speculative look. "How much older?" She asked warily.

I bit my lip and looked down at the bed. "Seven years," I answered in a quiet voice.

Rose gasped. I couldn't even look at her afraid of what her reaction might be. "Bella. He's older than me. You might as well date one of Emmett's friends."

I didn't say anything continuing to look at the bed. After a moment, Rose grabbed my face pulling it back up to look at her. "That's it isn't Bella-why you don't want to tell them. He's one of your brother's friends…Who is it Bella?" I felt like I had been arrested with the interrogation I was currently facing.

I shook my head and pulled my face away from her grasp. "I can't tell you Rose."

She crossed her arms over her chest and laughed quietly to herself. "I'm going to figure it out Bella so you might as well tell me. I mean it can't be that hard." She thought for another moment before speaking. "I don't know. I mean Emmett's only friend-that you would know-is…Edward." Realization dawned on her face, and her eyes snapped to mine. I froze unable to think or even move. She knew. _Oh God, she knew_.

"Bella. You have lost your mind. You have really lost your mind," she told me looking halfway between freaking out and laughing.

I collapsed back on the bed and covered my face with my arms. "It gets worse."

"Worse!" Rose shrieked. "Oh God, you're pregnant."

I shot up off the bed. "No!"

She looked at me up and down. "Well, how does it get worse?"

I bit my lip and smiled nervously. "He's hiding in the closet."

Rose's face paled of color, and she went silent for a long moment before speaking. "You have really got yourself in a mess Bella." She ran her hand through her hair. "Have you even thought of the consequences?"

I locked my jaw stubbornly. "Of course, we've thought of what might happen, but we love each other."

Our conversation was interrupted by a tapping sound coming from the closet. "Um…Can I come out now?" Edward asked in a timid, nervous sounding voice.

I moved off the bed and walked to the closet opening the door. Edward wrapped his arms around me and moved us towards the bed. Edward sat on the bed with me in his lap as we both watched Rosalie waiting for her reaction.

Rose watched us with a blank expression, but her entire body was rigid. Cautiously, she moved towards the desk chair pulling it towards the bed before sitting down. "I'm going to remain calm. I just need to hear the whole story."

I took a deep breath, and Edward tightened his grip on my waist. "It all started when Edward came home. The last time we saw each other before then was when he was nineteen, and I was twelve so obviously nothing was going on then. The first night he came home was the night of prom, and I was upset because I didn't have a date. So Edward offered to take me, and things were just different between us. We didn't have an almost sibling-like relationship like we once did. After prom, we went to the beach and talked. And then we kissed. We've been together since then, and over the course of the first few weeks we were together, we fell in love." I turned towards Edward smiling. He smiled back and bent his head placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

Rose cleared her throat interrupting us. "Am I the only one who knows?"

Edward and I looked away as he answered. "Um no. My Mom found out when she saw us together on a date. Dad asked us point blank because he saw the way we were acting. And Alice and Jasper happened to show up and interrupt our romantic evening several months ago."

Rose looked us over curiously. "A romantic evening where?" She asked speculatively.

Edward responded bluntly. "My apartment."

Rose let her head fall into her hands and groaned. "This just keeps getting worse…You're both crazy." She laughed quietly to herself shaking her head. She regained her composure before directing her attention at me. "Bella go down stairs so I can talk to Edward." I hesitated a moment before standing up. I kissed Edward's lip softly before walking through the door and downstairs to the kitchen.

Edward POV

I kept my place on the bed waiting for Rosalie to speak. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

I crossed my arms over my chest setting my jaw stubbornly. "I don't care what happens. I love her."

Rose stood up. "I just want to makes sure that you're just as serious about her as she is about you. If you use her…" She trailed off threateningly.

I stood up also feeling slightly insulted. I would never hurt Bella. "I can assure you that I'm completely serious about Bella. I've never felt about anyone the way I do about her." I pulled the velvet box out of my pocket and handed it Rose. "I've just been waiting for the right time."

Rose gasped as she opened the box and took in the luminous diamond. "The ring is beautiful Edward, and I don't doubt your intentions. But if you ask her before you tell Emmett and Charlie, that's just going to make things worse." She closed the lid and handed the box back to me.

I sighed and pulled my hair. "I don't think they'd be happy no matter if we told them _now_ or waited for the birth of our first child." She snorted and bit her lip trying to hold back laughter.

Bella came back into the room quickly breathing heavily. "I know I was to suppose to wait for you two to talk, but Emmett's home."

I guess that was my cue to leave. I grabbed Bella's small hand and pulled her towards the window. I pulled her close to my body and kissed her luscious lips. She wrapped her fingers in my hair and parted my lips with her tongue. Our tongues tangled sensuously as I pulled her up off the floor. Bella moaned into my mouth, and our lips continued to move in synchronization. We were interrupted by a throat clearing.

We turned towards a very uncomfortable looking Rose. "Yeah. I don't need to see that. And Emmett might bust in here any second so you might want to leave Edward."

Bella looked back towards me. "I love you, and I'll call you later."

I kissed her once more quickly. "I love you too angel," I whispered before slipping out the window. Once I climbed down through the limbs of the tree, I looked back up at the window where Bella was looking out. I gave her a small smile, and she blew me a kiss. I sighed happily before taking off around the block towards my car.

**Read and Review! Next chapter is Emmett and Rose's wedding. **


	7. Chapter 7

Bella POV

In the week leading up to Emmett and Rosalie's wedding, everyone was worked into a frenzy. So Edward and I spent most of the time hidden away in our own little world-everyone too busy to notice our absence. Most of the time, we would sneak away to the movies or to dinner. Sometimes we would have a picnic together in a secluded area of the park while he was on his lunch break. Overall, it was very calming and just absolute blissful to be together so openly and often.

The wedding was tomorrow, and all the guest were checked into the luxurious Seattle hotel where the wedding was being held. Well, everyone except mine and Emmett's mother Renee who was arriving from Phoenix tomorrow. I was actually really excited to see my mom. I would have loved to live with her all the time, but there was absolutely no way I could ever leave Forks-particularly now.

It was about midnight, and I was dressed for bed in a tank top and shorts. Alice was sitting on the bed next to me flipping through the channels while I stared off into space. All of a sudden, my phone buzzed. I looked at the screen noticing that I had a new text message.

**Hey baby, what are you up to? - E **I couldn't control the smile that spread across my face at even the mere thought of Edward.

_Just watching TV with Alice and thinking about you. XOXO - B_

**Well, if you wanted to, you could come see me… rm. 1258… - E **I blushed at the implications allowing my mind to wonder to the possibilities.

_Just give me a minute. - B_

"Hey Alice, I'll be back in a little while." I hopped off the bed looking for my slippers and a hoodie. I slipped on the shoes and pulled the sweatshirt over my head before running my fingers through my hair.

Alice looked away from the TV eying me suspiciously. "Where are you going?"

I blushed and stuttered a bit, "Oh…Um…well…"

She crossed her arms and sighed rolling her eyes. "Just spit it out Bella."

I bit my bottom lip nervously. "I'm going to see Edward." I looked towards the floor blushing as I waited for her response.

She was silent for a long moment before I looked up meeting her wide shocked eyes. I smiled a little fighting back the urge to giggle. She let out a breath and shook her head before jumping off the bed to give me a hug. "Okay Bella. Just be responsible. And remember that he is my brother so I don't need details tomorrow morning." I smiled at her hugging her one more time before walking quickly out of the room and down the hall.

The hall seemed a thousand miles long, and my heart felt like it was bout to beat out of my chest. But finally, I reached room 1258 taking a moment to breathe deeply to calm myself before I knocked twice. The door swung open to reveal Edward smiling crookedly down at me. He looked delicious dressed in plaid pajama bottoms and no shirt, his hair in perfect disarray, and his green eyes shining with happiness.

"Hi," I whispered breathlessly looking up at his perfect face.

"Hello beautiful," he murmured causing me to blush. He stepped into the hall slightly looking left and right making sure no one saw us before he ushered me into his room and closed the door.

Once inside, he wrapped me in his arms. "I missed you."

I laughed a little as I brushed a small piece of hair out of his eyes. "Edward. I saw you two hours ago."

He pouted a little looking unbearably cute. "So I still missed you." He moved one hand from my waist allowing his fingertips to trace my cheekbone. I sighed and closed my eyes getting lost in his warm gentle touch. My breaths were slow and relaxed as I leaned my head against his chest and felt his fingers start to move through the tresses of my hair.

Finally, I lifted my head and placed my arms around his neck pressing my lips softly against his. Our lips moved together in a sensual dance that we had become so familiar with. Edward grasped my backside pulling me closer to him; I gasped in result leaving my mouth open for him to slip his tongue between my lips. The kissed intensified as we struggled to get as close as possible. I threaded my fingers into his soft bronze locks standing up on my toes. He apparently got the message because he lifted me off the ground allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist bringing our bodies together in all the right places.

Edward moved us towards the bed as I began kissing and sucking on his neck causing his breathing to become labored as he groaned in my ear. His legs came in contact with the edge of the bed, and he gently placed me down in the middle climbing on top of me. I pulled his lips back to mine as Edward rubbed his hips against mine causing us both to moan in pleasure.

I was quickly getting frustrated by the amount of remaining clothing so I traced my hands down his naked chest reaching for his hands that rested on my hips. I laced my fingers with his placing his hands at the bottom of my shirt urging him to remove it. He pulled my hoodie up my body throwing it the side. With trepidation, he looked down at my tank top allowing his fingertips to ghost around the bottom hem. I nodded affectively giving him permission.

"Are you sure?" He asked with concern in his eyes. In response, I attacked his lips with mine kissing him furiously. That was all the consent he needed; he quickly pulled the garment off throwing it to the floor. He groaned as he took in my exposed chest, his eyes darkening in lust, "God Bella. You're beautiful."

In the midst of our passion, all of our clothes seemed to melt away as we paid homage to each other's bodies lavishing one another with searing kisses and loving touches. Edward looked down at me with a million emotions swimming in his emerald eyes, "I love you."

I carefully traced his flawless features with my fingertips as if he were made of the most delicate glass. "I love you too." And we made love for the first time. Throughout the night, we came together in the most intimate way: our bodies fitting together, our moans of pleasure filling the room, as promises of love flowed incessantly from our lips.

Exhausted and emotionally drained, I fell asleep sometime early morning-resting peacefully in the arms of the only man I would ever love.

Edward POV

I was awoken by a knock on the door. I opened my eyes a little smiling at the sight before me-a very naked Bella wrapped in my arms resting against my chest. I pulled Bella closer nuzzling my face into her fragrant hair-completely intoxicated by the way her body molded to mine, her soft, delicate skin caressing my own.

_Knock. Knock._

Ugh, there it was again, but this time, it startled Bella who slowly opened her eyelids. She peaked up at me allowing a smile to play at her lips as we looked into each other's eyes which conveyed nothing but love and happiness. However, our sweet moment was interrupted by the knocking on the door which now seemed more like pounding.

"Edward! Wake up!" Emmett yelled through the door. Bella and I looked at each other with horror struck faces. "Come on Edward. I'm getting married today, and I need your help getting ready," he continued.

By this point, Bella and I had jumped up and were struggling to pull on any form of clothing that we could find. Once dressed in her clothes from the night before, she looked at me questioning what she should do. I looked around the room quickly-my eyes finally falling on the closet doors. I nodded my head in that direction, and Bella quickly followed instructions and hid inside the closet.

I took a deep breath trying to put on my best relaxed face as I walked towards the door. I pulled the door open revealing a very impatient looking Emmett. He looked down noticing my pajamas. "You're not even dressed yet Edward," he commented with an irritated look on his face as he walked passed me into the room.

_Damn it. He just had to come inside. _

"I know Emmett. I'm just running a little late, okay? I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes."

Apparently, he couldn't take my hint since he plopped down in a chair and started flipping through different TV channels. "That's okay Edward. I'll just wait for you." _Come on Edward! Think quick!_

I let out a shaky breath. "Well…um…actually, I have to go see the girls for a couple minutes this morning. And since you can't see Rose until the wedding, you might as well just wait in the lobby."

He sighed looking me up and down. "Fine Edward…," He began walking lazily towards the door, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're hiding something from me." Even though it seemed like it took a thousand years, he was finally gone.

I jumped over the bed quickly opening the closet door. Bella stepped out shaking her head letting out a deep sigh. "That was close," she said as she stepped towards me wrapping her arms around my waist.

I placed my head on top of hers gently stroking her hair. "We have to tell him, Bella. And your dad too," I respond in a soft but serious voice.

I felt her snuggle her face closer to my chest. "I know. I know. Let's just wait until all this wedding stuff calms down." I lifted her chin to look at me nodding my head in consent before softly kissing her full lips. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I you, angel."

We decided that it would be best not to wait for Emmett to come back for some reason so Bella left quickly walking down the hall towards her room. I leaned against the door frame watching my angel make her way down the hall longing for the day when I wouldn't have to see her walk away.

**So change of plans, I know I said that the wedding would be this chapter. But the wedding and reception will be next chapter. Also, I'm so sorry for the delay; I've just been swamped with finishing summer reading and managing the first week of school. **_**Extended Family**_** should be up very soon-depending on when my beta gets it back to me. Read and Review, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella POV

I made my way back from Edward's room with the stupidest grin stretched across my face. I must have looked demented from the outside walking down the hall barely watching where I was going replaying images from the previous night in my head. I cringed momentarily thinking of Emmett's interruption this morning, but I quickly pushed the thought away refusing to let that bother me. I was in college now and perfectly capable of making my own decisions if Charlie and Emmett couldn't accept that then once we told them than I would just move out. I could easily move into a dorm or into Edward's apartment with him. I blushed just thinking of waking up in Edward's arms every morning.

I finally reached mine and Alice's hotel room and was about to swipe the card and open the door when I heard a loud female voice, "Bella!"

I jerked my head in her direction squinting to try and see down the hall before a smile broke out on my face, "MOM!" I squealed and ran down the hall to my mom who I hadn't seen in almost a year.

She was smiling but simultaneously on the verge of tears as she hugged me. "Bella sweetie, I missed you."

I smiled against her shoulder, "I missed you too, Mom." She finally released me taking a step back to examine me.

"You look beautiful Bella," she told me with a smile. She continued her inspection gazing further down. "Um, Bella? Why are you walking around the hotel in your pajamas?"

_Well Mom, I was actually coming back from spending the night with my boyfriend? You know Edward Cullen? I know last time you saw him he was like fifteen_. _Well, he's twenty-four and a doctor now._ Yeah, that would have gone over well. "Oh, I was just talking to Emmett really quick before the big day."

She smiled. "Well, you better get dressed Bella. Lily (**Rose's Mom**) wants all of us girls to meet them at eight thirty and it's already eight fifteen." I hurried into my room with Mom following me. I dressed quickly not really bothering with my hair and make-up knowing that Alice would get her hands on me eventually especially since I was Rose's maid-of honor.

Barely more than ten minutes later, we were gathered in the room next to the ballroom designated for the bridal party. Mom was talking to Lily and Esme while Alice and I chatted with Rose who looked nervous but filled with joy at the same time.

Some time later, we were all sitting around laughing as Alice worked on Rose's hair and make-up. Lily turned her eyes in my direction. "So Bella? Rose is marrying Emmett, and Alice is with Jasper. Do you have anyone special?" My Mom's eyes went wide as her eyebrows rose. Obviously, she was curious for my response.

I allowed a small smile to makes its way onto my face as a blush rushed to my cheeks. "Yes, I am seeing someone."

Mom coughed and her eyes almost bugged out of her head. "Who!?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep calming breath. "Mom, let's talk about it later. It's a complicated situation." Esme, Alice, and Rose all looked panicked like they wanted to help but didn't know how, and Lily just looked guilty for bringing up a tough issue.

"How is it complicated, Bella?" I sighed rubbing my face as she continued to stare me down.

"We haven't told Dad or Emmett, and it's been over six months," I answered in a low voice.

She spit out the champagne she was sipping, "Bella!"

I gave her a stern look, "We'll talk later!" She sighed and rolled her eyes but nodded.

There was an awkward tense feeling left in the air so Lily spoke up, "Renée, Esme. Why don't I show you Rose's dress." They quickly agreed and got up following Lily.

As soon as they left the room, Alice nearly attacked me. "She's your mom, Bella. You have to tell her."

I sat back closing my eyes, "I know Alice. I would just prefer to do it alone when I have a chance to explain-" I was cut off by the sound of the door opening. I looked up to see my Edward walk through the door with a smile on his face. I immediately felt better, like a weight had been lifted off of my chest.

Alice hopped up giving him a hug, "Hey big brother, what are you doing here?"

He smirked before winking at me causing me to blush. "I'm on official best man business." He pulled a small folded piece of paper from his pocket. "A note for the bride from the groom." He quickly passed the note to Rose before turning his attention to me.

He quickly closed the space between us taking me in his arms. "Hey," he whispered with joy shining in his emerald eyes.

I leaned up placing a gentle kiss on his lips, "I can't stop thinking about last night."

He kissed me again longer this time, "Me either." He placed his forehead against mine. "I love you." He pulled me impossibly closer.

I almost swooned at how perfect he was, "I love you too." I leaned up reconnecting our lips. I tangled my fingers in his hair as Edward moved to deepen the kiss before we were interrupted by a throat clearing.

We both blushed and looked towards Rose and Alice who we seemed to forget were standing there. Rose grimaced before speaking, "As happy as I am for you guys, I've said it once and I'll say it again: I don't need to see you two get it on."

After that, Edward left quickly in order to get back to his duties as Emmett's slave for the day. I walked back over to my previous seat as Rose and Alice stared me down.

Alice spoke up first with a smirk on her face. "So what happened last night Bella?"

I blushed and looked at the floor. "I thought you didn't want details, Alice?"

She rolled her eyes, "Just because I don't want intimate details doesn't mean that I don't want to know anything…"

Rose decided to jump in with an amused smile on her face, "Yeah, Bella what happened last night that neither of you can stop thinking about…"

I breathed in trying to keep from passing out due to the amount of blood rushing to my face. "Well, I don't have to tell you I'm sure you both can just assume what happened."

Alice's smile grew as she shook her head, "No Bella, we want to hear you say it."

I left out a puff of air, "Fine we had sex, okay? We had sex!" Rose laughed and shook her head before turning back to the mirror shaking her head.

Renée POV

Rose's dress was beautiful, too extravagant for my taste, but it suited her perfectly. Lily and Esme stayed behind to steam the garment while I headed back to the girls. As I made my way down the hall, I could see the girls in the mirror on the wall. However, I froze immediately once I noticed a man standing with them.

He was tall probably around six-two. He had a strikingly beautiful face with a strong jaw and high cheekbones. He also had a wild head of reddish brown or bronze hair. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

"A note for the bride from the groom."

I almost had a heart attack when he walked over to my Bella and took her in his arms. Oh my God, this must be her boyfriend. He looked older than her, his early twenties at the least.

They greeted each other before they kissed, and Bella spoke, "I can't stop thinking about last night." _What the hell happened last night?_

He kissed her again "Me either…I love you."

"I love you too." This time they kissed with increased passion pulling each other closer. Not exactly something a mother wanted to see. Thankfully, Rose interrupted and the mystery man left.

Then Alice and Rose began their inquisition of what exactly Bella and her boyfriend did last night. "Fine we had sex, okay? We had sex!" I almost fainted. That was why she was walking down the hall in her pajamas, she was just coming back from his room. I worked hard to calm myself before walking back into the room, but it proved to be a difficult task. My baby was having sex with an older man who obviously was a friend of her brother's since he was delivering a note for Emmett.

I finally managed to make my way back into the room followed shortly by Esme and Lily. Sometime later, I was sitting next to Esme in the ballroom as Emmett, my baby boy, stood at the altar and the music played. All of the bridesmaids and groomsmen had made their way down the aisle except Bella and the best man. I looked down the aisle and tried not to choke on thin air as Bella and her mystery man made her way down the aisle.

Who was he? If he was Emmett's best man surely I had met him before? I leaned over to Esme, "Esme, who's the boy with Bella?" I asked in a whisper.

She turned to me with a shocked expression before smiling, "I guess you haven't seen him since he was barely fifteen." I maintained my confused expression. "Renée, that's my Edward."

I managed enough control over my actions to nod, but I could hardly process a rational thought. I called up the memory from the last time I had seen Edward Cullen. He was shorter then with softer features, but still handsome. I couldn't believe my Bella was dating her brother's best friend. No wonder she wouldn't tell Emmett or Charlie, they would kill Edward if they ever recovered from the massive heart attacks they would suffer.

As much as this complicated the situation, it made me feel better. I could trust Edward to take care of her. To love her. He wouldn't take advantage of her. I glanced towards them to see them briefly looking into each other's eyes; I could see the love flowing between them. And as much as it upset me to let her go, I was happy she found someone.

Just then the wedding march started as Rose began her walk down the aisle.

Edward POV

The wedding was beautiful. However as happy as I was for Emmett, I barely focused on the ceremony. Instead, my thoughts were consumed by the brunette goddess across from me dressed in a stunning midnight blue gown and the small box in my pocket.

The wedding ceremony flowed easily into the reception and since I was the best man I had the lovely job of escorting the maid-of-honor who just happened to be my angel. After dinner and cutting the cake, I found myself on the dance floor with Bella wrapped in my arms.

I leaned down placing my cheek against hers as I pulled her closer. "Edward," Bella whispered. "What if someone sees us?"

I wanted everyone to know about our relationship, but I didn't think a domestic disturbance during the wedding ceremony was the best way to go about it so I quickly directed us through the large doors leading into the garden which was lit up with white lights.

We continued to sway until I pulled away slightly when we reached the back of the garden. Bella gave me a confused look, "Bella, I would like to speak with you about something, and I need you to keep an open mind"

Bella didn't speak; she just nodded only to gasp when I dropped down to one knee, her chocolate brown eyes gazing deeply into my own. "Bella, I love you. When I first saw you months ago, I couldn't believe that you were the little girl I used to know. I was immediately drawn to your beauty, but what enchanted me the most was your intellect, your heart, your soul that was the same as when I knew you all those years ago." Tears began to form in her eyes as I continued, "Every day that goes by, I fall more in love with you, and I become even more certain that we belong together…forever. Everyone else might look at us and think of the past when I was a teenager and you were still a young girl, but when I look at you I see our future, our life together, our children." I took a deep breath preparing to speak the most important words in my life up to this point. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you please make me the happiest man alive and say you'll be my wife?" I pulled my grandmother's ring out of my pocket and held the box open presenting it to her.

Bella didn't say anything; she just sunk to her knees in front of me before speaking in a soft voice, "Yes. Of course, I'll marry you Edward. I love you."

I felt tears begin form in my own eyes as I answered, "I love you too Bella." I slipped the ring on her fingers and crashed my lips to hers and felt our tears mix against my face. Our lips moved slowly against each other in a heated kiss. Finally, we pulled away to breathe, and Bella spoke, "I just want to be alone with you." I immediately stood and pulled her towards the doors to the ballroom.

"Wait a few minutes after me and then come back in; speak to everyone, and then meet me in the lobby in fifteen minutes." She nodded and smiled softly. I leaned into her and wiped away one last tear before kissing her softly and slipping through the door.

I spoke to Emmett and his new wife congratulating my best friend when Charlie came over and started up a conversation about my new job. I conversed with my future father-in-law, only he didn't know that, when Renée came over and gave me a hug. She inquired about my job and where I went to college looking over me speculatively but still with a small smile.

I looked away momentarily to see Bella talking to my mom. Mom's eyes immediately flew to the ring that I had placed on Bella's finger barely five minutes ago. Mom squealed and hugged Bella.

I excused myself from Charlie and Renée passing Bella and gently squeezing her hand. I approached my mom who immediately wrapped me in a tight hug. "Congratulations Edward," she whispered to me.

"Thanks Mom." She kissed my cheek before telling me to get back to my fiancée. Fiancée, what a wonderful word. I gave Alice a hug goodbye and spoke to my Dad before walking quickly into the lobby and waiting for my Bella. She appeared moments later smiling brilliantly. I quickly pulled her into my arms carrying her bridal style towards the elevators.

**I'm so sorry for the extra long delay. I tore my UCL (the main ligament in your elbow) cheerleading and had to have surgery. I still have a huge splint on my arm and have months of therapy ahead, but I'm finally in a mental state to write again. Read and Review, please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Bella POV

I woke up sometime late morning humming in appreciation as I felt strong hands trailing up and down my back. My humming turned into a breathy moan as I felt his lips attach themselves to my neck, and memories of last night came flooding back to me. After I met him in the lobby, he carried me back to his room, and we made love until we were too tired to move.

I snuggled closer to him allowing my lips to lightly caress his chest. He groaned, and I smiled against his chest before lifting my head to meet his gaze. He smiled his gorgeous crooked smile before whispering in a hoarse voice, "Morning beautiful." Instead of speaking I just lifted my head and let my lips meet his in a soft, sweet kiss.

I barely pulled back keeping my eyes closed. "I love you," I whispered in a low voice. Edward just latched his hands in my hair and pulled my mouth to his. We devoured each other's lips hungrily as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I lightly trailed my hands down his naked body, and he let out a breathless groan and lightly shuddered before rolling over on top of me pressing me into the mattress. Edward broke our kiss only to begin a decent with his lips down my neck trailing closer to my breast. I busied my hands allowing them to play with the hair at the back of his neck.

Then-as seems to have become a pattern with us-there was a knock on the door. Edward buried his face in my breast, "You have to be kidding me," he murmured against my skin-the sound muffled by his breast.

There was another knock before the person finally spoke, "Edward! Bella! We need to check out, and if you two don't get up then Charlie is going to come looking for you…" she trailed off threateningly.

Edward picked his head up, "Fine Alice, Go away!" Edward looked at me running his hand over my cheek, "I guess we should get up." I nodded and reluctantly pulled away from him. A half an hour later, we were both dresses-thank God for Alice and the clothes she left for me outside the door-, and Edward was packed.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and placed my head against his chest. "I need to go back to my room and pack so I guess that I'll see you in the lobby."

He pulled me closer, "I can just bring my suitcase to your room and help you pack, and we can walk to the lobby together."

I bit my lip thinking about the risk, "I don't know Edward. What if my Mom comes by my room? She knows I'm seeing someone so she'll know it's you if she sees us together like that."

Edward sighed and pulled me to the bed sitting with me in his lap. "Baby, we have to tell them soon-very soon. And until we decide exactly how to tell them, we don't need to be so careful about hiding everything especially since we're getting married." He looked at me with a guarded expression as he waited for my response.

A goofy smile crossed my face at the mention of us getting married, and I looked down at the beautiful diamond ring on my finger. I places a feather light kiss on his lips, "Okay how about this? We'll agree to tell everyone about our relationship and our engagement sometime this month, and I'll even wear my ring all the time. We won't hide, okay?" His smile looked like it might break his face in half.

Feeling a bit lighter and happier after we made our agreement, I let Edward lead me down the hall towards my room-our hands twined together. Once in my room, I zipped my dress from yesterday back up in the garment bag. Edward folded my other clothes handing them to me so I could place them in my suit case as I was zipping it up, my worst fear came true. There was a knock.

"Bella, open the door we need to talk." My mom's voice was muffled by the door as a panicked look crossed my face. Edward grabbed my hand squeezing gently as he looked me in the eye silently reminding me of our conversation earlier. I pulled him to the door taking a deep breath before opening it.

As I pulled the door open, I slowly revealed my mom who surprisingly didn't look shocked to see Edward with me. I smiled nervously, "Hey Mom."

She looked slightly uncomfortable before speaking, "Hey Bella. Edward."

He smiled slightly. "Renée," he murmured quietly acknowledging her.

She looked between us opening and closing her mouth several times before speaking, "Um…Can I talk to you…both of you?" I guess we were going to have this particular portion of the big conversation sooner than we planned.

Edward squeezed my hand and pulled me closer, "Sure." Moments later we found ourselves sitting on the bed across from Renée who occupied the desk chair.

Mom took a deep breath and blinked her eyes several times. "Um Bella, I don't really know where to start…You and Edward are together?" She posed it as a question, but she obviously already knew.

I smiled slightly feeling my nervousness pull back slightly since she apparently wasn't upset. "Yes, since April." I looked up at Edward for a moment who was smiling slightly before turning my attention back to Renée.

She was quiet for a moment observing mine and Edward's interaction before speaking. "Who knows-besides me of course?" She was looking more comfortable almost please, maybe?

Edward registered this fact, and his smile grew before he answered, "My mother and father, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie…we've decided to tell Emmett and Charlie sometime before the end of the month."

Mom sighed in relief, "Well, that's good. I don't really want to be stuck in a situation of lying to either Emmett or Charlie." I looked at Edward with wide eyes. Does that mean what I think it meant?

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, "Does this mean that you are okay with us…me and Bella…together?" He asked nervously.

Renée smiled-genuinely smiled! "Of course, I'm okay with you two. I was a little apprehensive when I found out that Bella was dating an older man, but Edward, I've known you since you were born. You're a good person with good parents. I know that your intentions are sincere, and I can trust you to take care of her and respect her."

That was all very sweet, and I was beyond blissful that Mom accepted our relation and was happy for us, but something wasn't adding up. "Mom, I told you that I had a boyfriend. I didn't tell you that he was older…"

She looked slightly embarrassed like she wasn't sure how to continue. "Well, I kind of saw you two together yesterday before the ceremony…"

Even though her uncomfortable demeanor told me everything, I asked anyway, "So you heard everything?" She turned slightly pink and nodded. I collapsed against Edward's shoulder letting out a groan at my mortification. Edward rubbed my back soothingly, but I could hear his chest rumbling with quiet laughter. I groaned again quietly brining my hand up to rub my face. Due to my carelessness, it just happened to be my left hand.

Mom gasped and reached out grabbing my hand her eyes carefully examining the ring. It was beautiful originally belonging to Edward's grandmother. The band was platinum with a large square diamond as the center stone off set with small clusters of diamonds on the side. Mom looked up with wide eyes an amused smile on her face, "Did you two have something else to tell me?"

I bit my lip trying to figure out how to best reply, but Edward beat me to it. "I asked Bella to marry me last night, and she said yes." He had the most adorable smiled lighting his perfect face; I smiled back before leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

My mom stared at the two of us for a moment, "I'm happy for the both of you that you have each other, and I'm happy that my daughter will marry someone as wonderful as you Edward." I jumped up immediately hugging my mom as tears leaked from my eyes.

"Thank you Mom." She was about to say something when the door clicked open revealing no other than Alice Cullen.

She looked between all of us-me, Edward, Renée. "What's going on?" She asked with a curious smirk.

Mom smiled as I pulled away from her only to find myself wrapped in Edward's arms. After letting the peaceful silence hang in the air, Mom answered, "I was just congratulating Bella and her fiancé."

Alice's entire face lit up as she murmured the word quietly, "Fiancé." Hear it comes, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Alice was still recovering from her fit of happiness when Edward leaned down whispering in my ear, "Unless you're ready to spend seven hours looking at fabric samples, I suggest that we run."


	10. Chapter 10

Edward POV

Two weeks had passed since the wedding, and Renée had since returned to Phoenix. Currently, I was at the Swan house with Bella waiting for Emmett and Rose to return from their honeymoon. They were arriving just in time for the Thanksgiving Holidays next week. It was just Bella and I alone at her house for the moment. Charlie would be back from work shortly, and everyone else would probably stop by around the same time. Alice of course had planned a big dinner for their close family and friends.

So in the mean time that we had alone, Bella and I were tangled together on her bed engaged in an intense make out session. Our tongues tangled together as my hands roamed Bella's body. My hands ghosted lightly over her breast. She groaned loudly, "Ugh baby, don't tease me."

I chuckled as my lips sucked gently on her slender neck, "Bella, I don't think that this is a good idea considering that we're in your dad's house, and he'll be home any minute."

She pulled my mouth back to hers effectively ending that portion of the conversation. She trailed her hands over my shoulders and down my back before firmly squeezing my butt causing me to squeak in surprise. She laughed against my lips so I growled against hers pressing myself more firmly on top of her. Bella parted her legs bringing them up around to wrap around my back. I groaned breathing into her mouth as she began to grind against me.

We were interrupted by a gasp coming from the door. My thoughts immediately went to the worst possible place…_Charlie_. But judging by the fact that I hadn't been shot yet, I assumed I was wrong. I looked into Bella's panic stricken eyes before turning over towards the door.

_Shit! _Of course, _my parents_ had to walk in on us. I heard Bella groan as she buried her face in my back. My mom looked shocked while Dad looked like he was trying desperately to hold back his laughter. Damn him, this wasn't funny! I was a grown man whose parents had just witnessed him getting hot and heavy with his fiancé. What were they even doing in here!?

Mom smirked, "Sorry to interrupt. Alice and Jasper are downstairs. We actually knocked and rang the doorbell for a while, but I guess you two were distracted…so we just let ourselves in. We just thought that you needed to know Charlie should be here any time now so you might want to detangle yourselves."

Bella and I stood up adjusting our rumples clothes. "Thanks Esme," she whispered-blushing a deep lovely shade of red. We quickly checked ourselves in the mirror before following my parents downstairs. Jasper was in the living room flipping through TV channels while Alice unloaded the groceries she picked up to make dinner for everyone. Bella kissed me quickly before disappearing into the kitchen to help Alice. Fifteen minutes later I could smell a delectable aroma begin to escape the kitchen when I heard the door knob turn, and Charlie appeared.

He smiled, "Hey, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper. Are the girls working their magic in the kitchen?" He asked in a light happy tone.

Dad nodded before Mom popped out of the kitchen, "Hey Charlie. Dinner is almost ready hopefully it won't be too long before Rose and Emmett arrive. I just talked to Lily; she and John are almost here." Charlie nodded taking his seat in his recliner while Mom sat down next to Dad. John, Rose's father, and Lily arrived not five minutes later. Lily placed the dessert that she brought in the kitchen before joining everyone else in the living room while we waited for the newlyweds. Bella and Alice had joined us at this point. I sighed looking at my angel as she sat by my side discretely slipping her hand into my own. However, I was soon brought out of my thoughts.

"WE'RE HOME!" The loud voice of my best friend bellowed as the door flew open. Rosalie and Emmett stepped through the door both of them smiling brightly. They were absolutely glowing consumed with the marital bliss that just surrounded newlyweds. I briefly glanced down at the sparkling ring on Bella's finger longing for the time when that would be us.

In an instant, everyone was on their feet embracing the couple welcoming them back from their European escape. _Hmm…Europe…I think I would prefer to take Bella somewhere more exotic for our honeymoon…maybe Brazil…__**Focus Edward**_. I snapped out of it just in time to give Emmett a brotherly hug, "Welcome back man," I told him as I patted him on the back. I caught a glimpse out of the corning of my eye of Rose and Bella talking. Rose caught a glimpse of Bella's finger before squealing and pulling her into a hug.

Soon Mom herded all of us into the make-shift dining area. Alice had managed to work her magic constructing a table setting in the area between the kitchen and the living room since there was no hope of us all fitting at the Swan's kitchen table. Dinner was nice; everyone was very relaxed as we all laughed talking mostly about the past with Emmett or Rose occasionally interjecting something from their trip. Bella gently massaged my leg under the table helping me maintain my relaxed state since it was a little difficult to stay calm with everyone together-especially considering our current situation.

Sometime later we were all sitting around the living room enjoying the chocolate tart that Lily brought for dessert. I was seated on the couch with Bella on the floor in front of resting against my legs. I forgot where I was for a second when I began to play with her hair but quickly regained my normal composure after gaining a sideways glance and a raised eyebrow from Lily.

Bella got up to get herself something to drink only to return just as Emmett delved into his story of their French waiter one evening. "…I swear I couldn't understand what he was saying!"

"He was speaking English, Em," Rose fired back giving him a look that said 'duh.'

Emmett scoffed, "He still didn't have to catch an attitude." Bella just happened to pass by his chair at this moment.

"Shut up, Em." She swatted his arm. His light and playful expression changed to livid in a matter of mere seconds as he grabbed her left hand." _Damn it!_

"What the fuck is this, Bella!?" He demanded as he jerked her hand closer to examine the ring. Everyone gasped unsure of exactly what was going on. I was on the edge of my seat ready to intervene at any second. Emmett only got louder as he continued, "Are you going to answer? Considering the finger it's on, it better be one of those virginity rings. But I doubt that considering the size of this huge fucking diamond!"

Esme interrupted, "Emmett, calm down and watch your language," she demanded in a low but firm tone. Rose moved closer to him keeping a firm grip on his arm in an effort to calm him down as he stewed in his seat.

Em lowered his voice but maintained his angry expression not letting go of Bella's hand. "What is it and more importantly who is it from?" I could almost see the steam coming of his head. Bella looked frightened, and I twitched in my seat about to close the gap between us and take her in my arms. But she shot me a discrete look trying to make me stay calm.

Bella then took control of the situation yanking her hand back from Emmett's grasp. "It's my engagement ring, Emmett…I would also like to remind you that I am eighteen and no longer a little girl…so don't talk to me like that." _That's my girl!_

Emmett was dumbstruck momentarily, and I hoped that things would calm down, but no such luck. Charlie had to jump in, "What!? Your engagement ring!? You're not even seeing someone!" He was on his feet in front of his chair on the verge of turning blue.

Bella set her jaw placing her hands on her hips. "Yes, I am for eight months now, but I didn't tell you because I knew that you both would react like this!" I saw angry tears start to well up in her eyes.

Emmett seemed to unfreeze from his temporary shock. "EIGHT MONTHS! Who the hell is he Bella because I swear I'm going to kill him when I find out!" Emmett's eyes were wild as he sat on the edge of his seat.

I saw fear in Bella's eyes not herself but for me. I wish she wouldn't worry about me; I could take care of myself. "He hasn't done anything wrong. Why would you be angry at him?"

Charlie interjected: "Well, I'll you one thing. He's obviously older than you if he can afford that ring." That was quite an astute observation even though I didn't actually pay for her ring. I could almost hear Emmett's teeth grinding together at the revelation of Bella's man being older.

Lily-God bless her-took the momentary silence to speak up, "I think that this is most likely not the way that Bella wanted to introduce you all into this. Maybe we should all call it a night, and she can have him over for a family dinner some other time."

Mom took over continuing, "Oh, everyone could meet him at Thanksgiving." She was giving us some time to ease them into it which with the tense atmosphere seemed like a good idea. I didn't want to punch my best friend in the face but if he upset Bella anymore that's what would happen.

Charlie, certainly the calmer of the two men, sighed, "Okay, I can agree to that. Emmett?" He asked in an expectant voice. He didn't answer, "Emmett?"

Emmett huffed looking at Bella again, "Fine."

No one wanted to stay in that tense atmosphere longer than necessary so everyone left in hurry. We were all saying our goodbyes when Lily and John approached me. "Goodbye Edward. It was nice to see you," John remarked politely shaking my hand.

Lily gave me a hug speaking in a slightly quieter voice, "Don't worry Edward. Emmett and Charlie will calm down." I pulled back to see the two of them smirking at me.

"How did you know?" I asked completely miffed.

John chuckled, "Because we're not blind."

Minutes later I was on my way to my parents' house. Bella had told her father that she was spending the night with Alice before giving me a meaningful look. When I pulled in the drive behind Alice's Porsche, Bella got out immediately approaching me not even bothering to glance at the house. I was out of the car in an instant taking her in my arms carrying her to the passenger seat.

I sped home holding her hand. I carried her into my apartment taking her to the bathroom and setting her on the counter while ran a warm bath. When the tub was full, I undressed us both and sat down in the tub behind her with her in between my legs gently stroking my hands over her sides.

She turned her head slightly gently kissing my neck, "Thank you."

I tightened my arms, "For what?"

She placed her hands over mine, "For knowing exactly what I need."

I kissed the top of her head, "I love you angel."

She turned to look me in the eyes, "I love you too baby…we'll get through this." I nodded gently kissing her lips.

After a long, long bath, I dried both of us off and carried her into the bedroom placing us under the covers falling asleep in each other's arms and knowing that as long as we had each other everything would be okay.

**So Thanksgiving Dinner, I can hardly wait, can you? Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Emmett POV

After Rose and I arrived at our new house, she managed to calm me down enough to relax with her and christen the new bed. But after she fell asleep, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. Who the hell could she have possibly carried on a relationship with behind my back and would have asked her to marry him? I knew that he had to be her first boyfriend. She was always so shy-blushing around any male that she wasn't related to. I didn't know how to feel about the fact that he was older. For one thing, he wasn't one of those idiots she went to high school with, but he was more mature, more experienced, and more likely to take advantage of her.

I tossed and turned pondering all of these things turning over different possibilities in my head. Finally around six thirty in the morning, I got up and got dressed making my way to sit alone in the living room while I called a good friend who I knew I could talk to.

The phone rang for several long moments before he finally answered, "Hello."

I sighed, "Hey Edward. Can I talk to you?" I reclined back on the couch resting my head.

I heard him move around some for about a minute before he answered, "Sure Em, what's up?"

I groaned, "Do you even have to ask man? My sister is engaged to some dirt bag." I ground my teeth together just thinking about it.

"How do you know he's a dirt bag?" Edward fired back in a strange defensive sounding tone.

Wasn't it obvious? "She didn't tell us about him for eight months; there has to be something wrong with him."

He let out a puff of air speaking in a quiet almost timid voice, "Maybe the problem is something other than him being a piece of shit? Maybe they just don't think that you would understand?"

I clenched my jaw, "Why the hell are you defending them?"

He sighed heavily, "I just think that Bella deserves the benefit of the doubt."

I coughed starting to get a little angry. He was supposed to be on my side. "Whatever man…Are you going to be there next week?" I had a feeling that all the girls would choose Bella's side. Carlisle and John would stay out of it. I wanted someone else to side with me and Dad when we finally met the bastard.

"Yeah man, I'll be there." He sounded strange, but I just shrugged it off thinking it was nothing.

"Good."

Edward POV

I had just woken up and was reveling in the glory of the naked angel lying in my arms when Emmett called. I immediately got up and got dressed feeling weird about talking to him while in bed with his sister. Of course, he wanted to talk about the engagement fiasco. He wanted me to be there-no doubt because he hoped I would support him and Charlie. I told him I would be there, and he said, "Good." _Good_, hopefully he would feel the same when he found out that I was the guest of honor.

While I was up, I decided to make Bella breakfast in bed. I made her eggs, bacon, toast, sliced fruit along with a glass of orange juice and placed it on a tray carrying it into the bedroom. Bella was still asleep with her mahogany hair splayed across the pillow when I placed the tray on the night stand. I climb into the bed lying in the small space between Bella and the nightstand. She snuggled closer to me before stirring slightly and opening one eye to look at me.

"Hey," she said in a low voice with a sweet smile on her face. She brought her hands up to trail down my back; however, her smile quickly turned to a frown. "Why are you wearing clothes?"

I sighed, "Emmett called. I didn't want to lie to him about being engaged to his sister while I was in bed with her."

"Oh," she muttered. "Is everything okay?"

I tucked a small strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah, I don't think he's suspicious, but he was getting angry with me for defending you."

She opened her mouth to speak but paused, "Do I smell bacon?"

I smiled feeling proud of myself, "I made you breakfast in bed." I scooted up to sit beside her and took the tray from the nightstand to place on her lap.

She smiled brightly, "Thank you baby." She kissed me gently for a lingering moment.

"You're welcome," I whispered kissing her chastely once more.

The next week passed much the same. Since her own house was quite tense, Bella opted to spend her days and most of her nights with "Alice" a.k.a. me. The only time we didn't spend together were the almost tortuous hours when I was at work, or she was at school. Emmett called everyday to whine, and Bella always looked uncomfortable whenever she could hear our conversations. Bella only really saw her Dad or Emmett one time that whole week, and she'd said that they were stiff, uncomfortable, and disgruntled the whole time.

In the mean time, Bella and I devised a plan for Thanksgiving. She would meet me at the apartment so we could drive over to my parent's house together. We would also be sure to be just late enough to be the last one there because God knows that Emmett would be there early, and we wanted as many people in our defense as possible. We also agreed that no matter what Emmett said that he wouldn't make us feel guilty because we had done nothing wrong. We fell in love, and he needed to understand that.

Finally, Thursday arrived-Thanksgiving. What had always been a happy, joyous holiday was now full of anxiety, fear, and on Em and Charlie's part-anger. Bella would arrive any minute. So I checked myself in the mirror one more time. I dressed in black slacks and an emerald green button down shirt. Somehow, I didn't think my looks would score me any points with Emmett, but I always wanted to look nice for Bella.

Finally, there was a knock at the door, and I opened it to reveal my angel in a black knee length dress with an emerald cardigan and black heels. Her long wavy hair hung down her back. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Hello love." I smiled and bent down to kiss. She kissed me softly, lovingly for several minutes before pulling back.

"Do I look okay, baby?" She asked timidly. Was she kidding?

"Love, I would say yes, but to say you look okay would be the understatement of the century…You look absolutely ravishing." She blushed and muttered a quiet 'thank-you'.

Not wanting to prolong the inevitable, we locked up and made our way downstairs to the Volvo. I opened her door for squeezing her hand giving her one final kiss before I helped her inside. The drive across Forks to my family's home that usually lasted every bit of thirty minutes now seemed to pass at the speed of light. I could see Bella's chest begin to move up and down rapidly as her breathing picked up. My own hands started to shake as I pulled into the long drive, but I quickly clamped them down on the steering wheel. I had to stay calm; I had to be strong for Bella. Besides I'm sure Emmett and Charlie could smell fear.

When I pulled the car to a stop, I took her hand in mine while bringing my free hand to her face. I looked straight into her beautiful dark brown eyes, "I love you. No matter what happens, I will always love you, and we will always be together."

She nodded, "I love you too Edward. No matter what, nothing can tear us apart." I closed the gap between us kissing her with as much passion as possible taking both our breath away. Moments later, I got out of the car opened her door for her and took her hand leading her to the door. I looked into her eyes for one more long moment before bringing my hand up to knock on the door.

Emmett POV

Alice had insisted that everyone gather in the dining room, and of course we obeyed our orders. Everyone was there except for Bella, her son of a bitch fiancé, and Edward. He needed to hurry up or he was going to miss his chance to help me deal with the asshole who thinks that he can just steal my little sister like that.

I sat the table ignoring all other conversation when suddenly we heard a knock. Everyone else froze but Dad and I were on our feet in an instant. "Dad, let me handle this." He nodded, but he didn't look happy about it.

I walked over to the door breathing deeply but keeping my jaw locked as I turned the knob and pulled it open. There was Bella and Edward. I was confused and a little disappointed where the hell was the dickhead that I was going to punch in the face.

They still stood next to each other as they walked into the living room allowing me to close the door. They looked almost as confused as I felt. "Bella, Alice said you were bringing your fiancé with you?" I asked in awkward voice.

Bella took in a nervous shaky breath and visibly gulped before she answered, "I did bring him with me."

What??? That's when it clicked; I looked down and saw her hand intertwined with…Edward's. _You have to be fucking kidding me!_ I stood there frozen for a moment as I felt my eyes widen in derangement. My teeth ground together, and I felt as if my blood would boil right out of my head. The two people who I once thought I would always be able to trust just stood there waiting for my reaction.

Finally able to move, I pulled back and punched Edward square in the jaw. Bella shrieked as Edward stumbled backwards. But just as I suspected he didn't go down. He pulled his fist back like I had punching me in the nose. "Stop!" I heard Bella scream somewhere in the background. Edward punched me in the stomach, and I slammed the lying ass against the wall.

Finally alerted by the commotion, everyone else rushed into the living room. "What the hell!?" I heard Dad yell. Edward managed flip me over so that I was slammed into the wall right before Dad and John grabbed me, and Jasper and Carlisle grabbed Edward.

"You bastard!" I yelled at him as we were still being forcibly held apart.

Dad looked at me, "Emmet, why the hell are you fighting with Edward?" He looked at me-completely miffed.

"Well, Dad if you haven't figured it out. Bella's here, and she brought her piece of shit fiancé with her!" I practically spat in response.

Dad looked around the room bewildered until his eyes fell on Bella who was now cradling Edward's face in her hands examining his wounds. "Cullen!" He growled and took a step forward before Carlisle grabbed him.

"Charlie, Emmett, Edward, this is not the best way to deal with this. Let's sit down and talk about this." I reluctantly nodded and so did Dad.

Charlie POV

I watched in disbelief and anger as my daughter lead Edward Cullen over to the couch at the Cullen's house. She sat him down on the couch and resumed inspecting his face. She handled him with love and tenderness as she carefully touched his busted lip. I couldn't believe I missed it: all the meaningful looks between them, the time she spent at the 'library' or with 'Alice.'

Emmett planted himself in one of the armchairs while I sat in the other. Everyone else dispersed themselves evenly between the sofa next to Bella and Edward or the love set while Rose move to sit on the arm of Emmett's chair taking his hand.

Edward held one of Bella's hands in his while his free hand wiped a stray tear away from her cheek. She leant forward slightly…_please no…_ But she leaned forward anyway kissing him softly. I clenched my fists, and I heard Emmett grind his teeth. I had never had to see her kiss a boy before and the fact that the boy was Edward-her brother's friend, seven years older than her, and her fiancé-did nothing to make it better.

Finally, everyone was focused waiting for someone to speak. Of course, Emmett decided to go first, "How the hell did this happen!?" He yelled causing Bella to flinch and Edward to wrap his arms around her.

Rose placed her hand firmly on his shoulder, and Esme spoke up, "Emmett, calm down right now." She turned to Bella and Edward, "Why don't the two of you explain everything that's happened?" Edward nodded and hugged Bella tighter. _Couldn't he just keep his hands to himself?_

Edward started to speak, but Bella looked at him communicating that she wanted to speak first, "We've together since he took me to Prom-"

Emmett quickly cut her off, "Prom? You bastard, I thought you were just trying to do something nice for her since she was upset. You were into her, and you knew it before you two ever left the house," he accused in an angry voice but not yelling for the first time.

Edward looked Emmett directly in the eye, "Emmett, I won't lie. I was amazed at how beautiful she was when I saw her for the first time when I came back. We've been together ever since. I love her, and she loves me. I asked her to marry me at your wedding, and she said yes. We know you and Charlie may be upset, but nothing you can say will change our minds."

I found my voice to speak up for the first time, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Bella looked at me, "Is it not obvious? We knew the reaction would be something like this. We wanted sometime together before everything got complicated." Edward kissed her head in a comforting gesture trying to keep her from becoming more upset.

I sat there for a moment before something dawned on me, "You knew? You all knew?" I looked around to the different people scattered around the living room.

Bella POV

Uh oh! I had a feeling this would get worse once they found out that everyone else knew and didn't tell them.

Dad continued, "You had to know. You don't seem shocked at all. Why wouldn't you tell us or at least me-I'm her father!"

Edward looked at him speaking quickly in everyone's defense, "We made them promise not to tell. They didn't want to tell you something which wasn't their business. But, they all told us repeatedly that we had to tell you. Don't blame them." I sighed seeing that Emmett didn't seem mad at Rose since he still held her hand allowing her to lean against him; I certainly didn't cause problems between them. They didn't seem angry at the others but tension still hung in the air.

Lily decided to interject, "Why don't we eat dinner?" She asked in a cheery voice.

Dinner passed in discomfort. No one felt relaxed enough to talk except Alice who chatted away about anything and everything. We didn't bother to stay around and talk after dinner.

Charlie sighed, "I think we should be getting home. Thank you Esme, dinner was delicious. Happy Thanksgiving everyone…Come on Bella."

I took a deep breath preparing for what I would say next, "Actually Dad, I think I'm going to stay at Edward's tonight." I braced myself for what would come next, and Edward held me closer in a protective gesture.

"WHAT!?" Dad and Emmett screamed-not yelled, but screamed-at the same time.

I continued barely above a whisper, "I stay their quite frequently, and I'm eighteen so you can't tell me no. I'll move out if I have to." I registered everyone's stunned eyes trained on me.

"Damn it Bella, do whatever the hell you want!" Dad ground out through clenched teeth.

"Dad, you can't be serious?" Em asked with wide eyes.

"What the hell would you suggest I do, Emmett?"

Emmett clenched his fist almost shaking, "Whatever! I need to go home and think. Let's go Rose." Rose walked to his side rubbing his back in a comforting gesture before leading him out the door.

Dad was still just standing there like he changed his mind about leaving. Thank god, Edward spoke up, "I think we're going to leave." We hugged everyone goodbye. I even hugged Dad although he was extremely stiff.

Finally, we were out of the house, and we both breathed a deep sigh of relief. Edward pulled me flush against his body, "We did it; they know."

"I know; I'm glad. I just hope they come to understand."

Edward pulled me closer, "They will baby. Trust me." He pulled back kissing my forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered and then kissed his perfect lips.

Finally, we were on our way speeding towards Edward's apartment to be alone. They were upset, but at least they knew, and I wouldn't have to walk away from Edward to keep up some stupid act ever again.


	12. Chapter 12

Rosalie POV

After leaving the Cullen's house, Emmett was still fuming. He was very quiet barely speaking, but his facial expression told me everything I needed to know about the anger that boiled beneath the surface. I could tell that beyond his anger what he felt was betrayal. Emmett has always been close to his sister even with the age difference. And then Edward-of course-had always been like the brother that he had never had from the time he was born. That they would carry on a relationship hurt him enough, but hiding it from him for eight months just pushed him over the edge. I think this had a lot to do with the difference between his and Charlie's reactions. Charlie was mad of course; his daughter was engaged to an older man. She was growing up, and he had to let her go. But, Emmett felt that he had been personally betrayed by the two people closest to him besides me.

He parked the car in the driveway of our new house, opened, my door, and walked swiftly inside. After dressing for bed, I sat down and waited for him to emerge from the bathroom. Several minutes later, he walked out and sat down beside me. He turned towards me and reached over cupping my face between his hands. "You know I'm not angry with you, right?"

I sighed and nodded, "I know Em…But you can't get so worked up over things, it's not good for you."

He released a puff of air and moved his hands to rub his face, "Rose, you can't even begin to understand what I'm feeling." He ground his teeth together for the fiftieth time that night before taking a deep breath. "Of all the things I thought I would ever have to worry about, Edward hooking up with Bella was definitely not on the list." He hung his head breathing heavily.

I scoffed and prepared myself for his reaction to what I would say next, "Emmett, I know you're upset, but I don't think that it's fair for you to classify what Bella and Edward have as a 'hook up.' They love each other and even you can see that." I started gently running my hand over his arm in a soothing motion.

I could see the way this was all beginning to wear on him even in such a short amount of time when he looked up at me with sad eyes, "Knowing that doesn't really make me feel any better. They both still lied to me, and she's staying at his apartment tonight. How many times do you think that she's done that and just lied to either me or my dad? I'm not stupid; it's not that hard to figure out that they're probably sleeping together." He grunted loudly in frustration. "I can't talk about this anymore I just need to sleep."

I grabbed his hand before he could move. "I love you," I whispered before kissing him softly.

He smiled a little, "I know baby. I love you too; believe me that's what's keeping me together right now."

Edward POV

Bella and I hadn't really talked about last night. We were both resigned to the fact that we would just have to wait for Charlie and Emmett-especially Emmett-to come around. I also knew that whether Bella said anything or not she would be at least a little upset when she woke up. So I devised a plan to maybe help cheer her up. I knew it wouldn't really mean anything in terms of our difficult situation, but I hoped that a nice breakfast out and a walk through the park in Seattle would maybe take her mind off of things.

Around seven o'clock, I slipped out of bed. I kissed my angel softly on the forehead deciding to let her sleep a little longer. I quickly took a shower and dressed in a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt. Slowly I walked over to our bed and gently began to place kisses up from Bella's neck to her cheeks and then finally her lips. I felt her began to move her lips with mine as she hummed in appreciation slowly waking up.

I pulled back looking at her gorgeous face thankful that for the time being she had a cute little smile on her lips, "Good morning angel."

She brushed her fingers slowly through my hair, "Good morning Edward."

She sat up against the headboard as I moved to sit on the available space on the edge of the bed. I carefully combed my hand through her silky hair. "So I was thinking that if you were hungry, we could go have breakfast in Seattle, maybe take a walk through the park just spend the day together?"

I continued playing with her hair as I waited for her response. "That sounds lovely Edward." She leaned over kissing me gently.

"Then go get dressed and we'll leave." She quickly hopped out of the bed, and I swatted her butt playfully as she walked towards the bathroom.

Hopefully, we could keep up this dynamic of keeping our minds away from what happened the night before. We had done what we could; focusing on it now would only depress us both over something that we couldn't control. Barely twenty minutes later, Bella was dressed in a sexy pair of black jeans and low cut v-neck sweater. We both grabbed our coats since it was pretty cold outside before we made our way down to the ground floor of the building and out to my Volvo.

Considering the speeds at which I was driving, it didn't take long before Bella and I were seated in a café along one of the main streets in Seattle. I held her hand across the table as we sat there talking and enjoying each other's company along with the food. About half way through the meal, I excused myself to go the bathroom.

Bella POV

After Edward left to go to the bathroom, I stayed seated enjoying my pancakes until I heard a feminine voice: "Bella Swan? Is that you?"

I looked up to see two of my brother's close friends from high school making their way towards me-Kate and Garrett. They were both a part of the group with Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. They moved away to New York shortly after graduating and got married while going to college at NYU. They looked older but very much the same also so I recognized them quite easily.

I smiled, "Hi Kate. Hey Garret. It's been a long time since the last time I saw you guys."

Kate squealed and gave me a hug before turning back to Garrett, "I told you it was her."

Garrett chuckled and offered me a polite smile, "Hello Bella."

Kate spoke up again, "Oh my God, you look so grown up. You must have been ten or eleven years old last time we saw you…We wished we could have made it back in town earlier for Emmett and Rose's wedding, but neither of us could get off from work. We wouldn't even be in town right now if my mother hadn't gone off the deep end insisting that we come home for Thanksgiving."

I responded quickly waiving my hand, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure everyone wished you were there but we know how things are."

She smiled, "How are Emmett and Rose since the wedding?"

Uh oh, she had just unknowingly stumbled onto a very difficult topic. "Well, everything is fine between _them_. Em isn't very happy with _me_ right now."

Garrett laughed a little, "What did you do?"

"Uhh…" I stalled rubbing my face.

Kate gasped grabbing my hand. _Shit! Why did this keep happening?_ "Would it have anything to do with this?" She asked with a smile on her face as she inspected my ring.

I managed a humorless laugh, "Yes, it would actually. He's not thrilled that I'm getting married, but he's even angrier considering who it is that I'm marrying." I bit my lip looking down to admire my ring as well.

She released my hand and smile warmly at me looking more than a little curious, "I guess you have grown up. Would this mystery man happen to be anyone that I would know?"

I blushed bright red, "Actually, it is someone that you would know."

She opened her mouth obviously to ask who when I heard velvety voice call my name, "Bella?"

I turned to see Edward examining Kate and Garrett narrowing his eyes in thought before a smile lit his face, "Kate? Garrett? It's great to see you again. How are you guys?"

They just stood there looking shocked until Garrett started chuckling and shaking his head, "So this is why Emmett is angry?"

Edward looked down at me questioningly. "They asked about Emmett. I explained that he wasn't too thrilled with me at the moment and then Kate saw my ring." A look of understanding appeared on his face as he nodded his head.

Garrett continued laughing quietly as he spoke, "I take it that Em isn't too thrilled with your relationship?" He asked.

Edward scoffed, "Well I guess you could say he took it well if you count punching me in the face at Thanksgiving dinner as a good response."

Kate gaped at both of us, "Oh my god...I get that he would be upset, but what did you guys do to make him that angry?"

"We might have waited somewhere around…eight months…to tell him," I answered in a quiet voice.

Garrett choked on thin air, "God Edward, I would have punched you in the face too if you had been seeing my baby sister for eight months and then asked her to marry you without telling me."

Edward and I didn't respond we just looked at each other knowing that no matter how other people perceived our situation we knew that we were doing the right thing.

Kate gave us both one last hug before she and her husband left to be seated at their own table. Edward paid the bill and then led me out of the restaurant before turning towards me. "I do believe that I owe my lovely fiancée a walk through the park." I smiled happy that at the return to our lighthearted mood. But some part of me knew that we couldn't ignore our situation forever.

**This is just a bit of filler while I'm deciding where I want to take the story from here. Read and Review! Comments and suggestions are always welcome.**


End file.
